The Mew Mews Down the Well
by Mew Snoflak
Summary: The girls of tokyo mew mew fall into a strange new world over run by demons. This is the world witch Inuyasha lives in. How did they get there? Was it kishes doing or did he somehow allign with Naraku? The chapters are kinda short.
1. Into the Well

Before this story starts... I am noting, something, you will see in some places. Just go to the bottom to see what they're for. ;

Ichigo is walking through the woods.

"Why am I in the woods...?" she asked herself, wondering how she got here.

Looking around, in all directions other than ahead, Ichigo manages to walk into a branch, that came close to making her left eye blind.

"Oww, I guess I wasn't paying attention..." said Ichigo quietly, to herself.

She hears laughter behind her.

Ichigo, confused, looks around for the person doing that. While spinning around, she felt the ground shake.

Ichigo starts falling down the hill. She was just standing on landing right next to a lake. 

"Oh, good I am still alive..." she said, with a large anime sweat drop falling down her head.

She looks into the lake, eyes large, looking at herself.

"What... why the hell do I have ears? Why am I in a costume? And I have a tail! What the hell is going on!"

After being in shock for several minutes, she gets up starts walking though the woods.

She arrives at a clearing with a well in the middle.

"A well. What's that doing in the middle of nowhere?"

Kish is laughing manically.

"W-w-what was that?" Ichigo said, scared, a chill going through her spine.

Kish pushes Ichigo into the well.

Ichigo screams- "Aiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaah!" -a horrid screeching yell. 

'Beep beep-beep beep'

"I don't wanna get up..." Ichigo said sleepily.

Jacob pokes her, saying-no, yelling quietly "Mom said for you to get up!" 

"Fine, fine..." she said half asleep.

Ichigo rolls out of bed and gets ready (although she's still slightly tired...).

Ichigo is brushing her hair quickly, thinking "was that really just a dream?"

She shakes her head, wondering why she even had such a silly thought.

"Of course it had to be a dream, even if those were cute cat ears, that could never really happen."

"Ichigo, come down for breakfast!" her mom yelled up the stairs.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" Ichigo said annoyed.

She walks down the stairs and into the kitchen.

She's eating French toast, and says "Oh crap, I forgot to study for my vocabulary test! Bye mom! Come on Jacob." she said grabbing his hand.

"Wait... where the hell's my book!" she said angrily.

She quickly rummages through her backpack pulling out things like a half eaten sandwich, an apple from last year, her report that was due a month ago... You get the picture. She hasn't gone thought her backpack in a really long time.

Ichigo and Jacob are still walking to school, while Ichigo is pulling out more junk, including an extremely chunk of sandwich.

"Here it is." she said flicking off an old piece of brownie and wiping off milk that had been there so long it was chunky and smelled sour. "Gotta study!"

Incognito- a disguise avowed- I promise these were my actual vocabulary words, I just shortened the definition and I actually do this when I forget to study vocab!

"...your backpack is disgusting... And how can you forget to study!" Jacob said.

Ichigo, still studying, walks into pole. "Oww! ...wait... didn't I do this in my dream?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Jacob

"Oh nothing I guess I'm just clumsy!" Ichigo said.

"Yes, you are clumsy!" Jacob laughed.

Whap! Ichigo hit her brother with her backpack.

And finally, they arrive school.

"Bye, Jacob." Ichigo said.

Moe, Miawa, and Taki Yuki (that's Mew Snoflak) "Good morning Ichigo" they all said in unison. 

"Morning, guys. ...I didn't study." Ichigo said, eyes shifting back and fourth, hoping one of her friends had left their notes out.

"No surprise there!" they said, again in unison, somehow.

Ring ring- it was the 'go-to-class-bell'.

"Let's go." said Mowia. 

"We'll be late to class." said Moe.

"Hurry up Ichigo!" said Taki.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Ichigo said.

And suddenly... hours pass! Many of them!

Ring ring ring- it's the 'go-home' bell.

"Yay! It's Friday, and schools out!" Taki said happily.

"Yeah... but I still wish I could ask Masaya out" said Ichigo.

"Then why don't you just ask him already...?" Ichigo's three best friends said.

"Yeah yeah... but where would I ask him to go and what if he says no!" Ichigo said.

"Hmmm... how 'bout that red data animal exhibit at the museum?" said Moe. 

"Yeah, he's a nature nut, I'm sure he'll go." Mowia said, laughing a bit.

"Okay... wish me luck, guys." Ichigo said.

"Good luck!" Moe, Mowia, and Taki all said.

And after a bit of walking further... 

"Hey, Masaya... do... do you want to go... to the museum with me there's a new exhibit on red data animals!" Ichigo asked, tryng to spew it all out without stuttering.

"Errrr... sure, I'll meet you the train station at 10:00 tomorrow!" Masaya replied, happily.

The next day at Ichigo's house...

"Time to get up, Ichigo..." Jacob said.

"Hu- what time is it?" Ichigo said sleepily

"12:00" Jacob said. 

"What why didn't my alarm go off I'm soo freaking late for my date" Ichigo said panicked.

"Well your alarm went off earlier but I turned it off it was disturbing my beauty sleep" Jacob said.

Aaaannd... a large anime stress mark appears. "Jacob no baka!" (Japanese, pretty much just means "idiot/stupid")

Angry, Ichigo hits him over the head with her hand... but she still wasn't satisfied, so she hit him with her lamp (not hard enough to break the lamp, or hurt Jacob to badly, but enough to make him leave her room. Or, at least, she wished he would...).

"Oww oww oww, Mom, Ichigo hit me!" Jacob whined.

"Ichigo, you know better... don't hit your brother." their mom yelled.

"Grraaah, get the hell out of my room, I have to get ready!" Ichigo said pretty pissed off at her brother.

She makes a mad dash out the door leaving only the words "Bye mom, bye dad!" she screamed, slamming the door behind her.

"Don't you want breakfast...?" her Dad said from behind his newspaper.

"She's long gone!" Jacob said.

Ichigo is running to train station as fast as she can go.

"Mushi Mushi (Japanese, pretty much means "hi"), Aoyama-kun. Nice weather today." Ichigo said.

"Errr... hey. You were a bit late." Masaya said.

"Yeah, and I'm REALLY sorry about that, it was my stupid brother-"

He cut her off. "Say no more. It's fine. Let's go."

The train arrives and they get on and stand by the door.

"Nice weather we're having today..." Ichigo said.

"You already said that!" Masaya said laughing.

Annnd... anime sweat drop! "Err... wait, yeah..." Ichigo said. 

They have been at the museum for two hours, it's 2 o'clock. 

"Lets take a picture!" Masaya said.

"I'm glad we went with the panda border." Ichigo said.

"Hey, now let's go to the park." Masaya said.

They walk to the park which is conveniently located next to the museum.

"Uhh... nice weather today. ...wait... that's like, the fifth time one of us has said that today..." Masaya said, almost hystarical. 

"I'm thirsty." Ichigo said.

"'Kay, I'll go get us a drink." Masaya said.

"Oh hey Ichigo! Where's Masaya? Did he not show up?" Taki said.

"He went to get us drinks." Ichigo said.

The ground starts to shake an earthquake "whoa dejavo(sp)" Ichigo said.

"Hu where am I?" Ichigo asked rubbing her eyes.

"You fell asleep" Masaya said.

"What time is it?" Ichigo asked.

"5 o'clock" Masaya said.

Anime sweat drop "and you waited all this time?" Ichigo asked. 

"Ya" Masaya said.

It's Monday so their at school.

"lol" her three bffs were laughing at Ichigo.

"You fell asleep!" Moe said.

"On your date!" Taki said.

"Like who does that" Miwa said.

"Well I dunno I just blanked out. Last thing I remember is talking to Taki then there was an earthquake and I remember a cat" said Ichigo.

"I don't remember any cat I remember a rabbit"(this is a hint) said Taki.

School is out Taki and Ichigo are walking back home together.

"Hey that's a cute cafe" Taki said pointing at large pink cafe in the middle of the park.

"Ya it is. I wanna go there for lunch" Ichigo said.

"Sure" Taki said.

They arrive at the café's front door.

"The sign says it's closed" Taki said.

"Oh well" Ichigo said she is leaning ageist(sp) the door.

The door Creeks and it opens.

"Whoa" Ichigo falls in to the café. "oww"

Ryou and Keiichiro walk in.

"Hello can we help you" said Keiichiro.

"Those are two of the Mew Mew's, right?" said Ryou.

"Yeah, if they have the mark." Keiichiro said.

Ryou takes Taki's hands in his and looks at her right palm. She has a mark on her right palm, it's a red snowflake.

"Uhh... what are you doing and why do I have a mark on my hand? I know I write on my hands alot, but... I didn't do that."

"You and Ichigo over there are Mew Mews, you both have marks." said Ryou.

"Is this a joke or something?" Ichigo asked.

"It's not a joke, you can transform!" said Keiichiro.

Taki whispers to Ichigo- "I think someone's watching too much Shoujo anime." 

"You can transform when-" Ryou said.

He is cut off cuz a kirema anima appears.

"Well, there's your answer..." said Ryou.

Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphisis! And a flash of pink light appears.

Mew Mew Snoflak Metamorphisis! And a flash of red and white light appears. 

"Ichigo, what the hell, why are we in costumes and why do you have a tail?" Taki said completely confused.

"Weird, more Deja-Vu... wait, why do you have bunny ears and a tail...?" Ichigo said, a hint of confusion in her voice.

Taki touches head "ahhh, what the hell is going on!" 

"Well, fight the monster!" said Ryou.

"Uhh...ok." they both said.

Before they have a chance, laughter is heard, and Taki and Ichigo are being dragged away by Kish.

"Who are you? Where are you taking us!" Ichigo questioned him. 

They arrive at a well in the middle of the park.

"I saw a well in my dream just like this one..." Ichigo said. 

Kish through the two girls into the well.

"What was that about? Come on!" Taki and Ichigo say.

They start to climb out of the well.

"Are those demons...?" Inuyasha asked?

"We're not demons!" Ichigo said. 

"Where we are, this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder..." Taki stated.

For all fans of this story if it gets deleted again then find it on quizilla 'cause I put it there. 

her 8 year old younger brother

-Not entirely sure if that's spelled right.

-Not sure if that's MOshi, or MUshi. Sorry.

-Okay, let me explain her costume. She has a red short shirt, red eyes, red...those red puffy things all the girls have on their arms and like the top half of lettuces costume except it has straps and it's white her gloves are white and have a hole in the middle so you can see her red snowflake mark. Her shoes are like Mint's, but without the heel and they're red. Her leg band is white.


	2. We're All Demons

"We're not demons" Ichigo said confused.

"Yes you are you smell like two demons so therefore you are demons" said Inuyasha pretty sure of himself.

Taki whispers to Ichigo "ya we're demons and he's not crazy" she said sarcastely. (sp)

"I'm not crazy" Inuyasha said.

A small fluffy pink thing pops out of the well followed by four other girls in costumes.

"Who are they and what's with the fuzz ball" Taki and Ichigo said in unison.

Masha is speaking with a Ryou hologram. "You six girls are the mewmews"

"You told us that but how do we become normal" said all the mewmews in unison.

"Well just think about being yourself again" Ryou said.

"It's not working" they said.

"Well it must be because your in Feudal Japan so this type of technology wasn't invented yet so your stuck this way unstill you get back to the present" Ryou stated.(sp)

"This hanyou (half demon) keeps calling us demons" Taki said.

"Well since you are in a different world well, I guess your demons till your back in modern times because demons existed back then" Masha switches off and he disappears down the well.

"How are we gonna get back?" Lettuce asked

"Well I usually jump back down the well to get back home" Kagome said.

"Well who wants to try it?" Zakuro asked

"I'll do it "Pudding said like she had eaten a whole bag of sugar.

Pudding jumps into the well and comes back out.

"It didn't work" Pudding said puzzled.

"Hu that's really weird I'll try" Kagome said she jumps into the well and comes back a few minutes later.

"It worked for me" Kagome said "I wonder why it didn't work for you?"

"O crap we're stuck here" All the Mew Mews said in unison.

"Oh ya, I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Kagome that's Inuyasha the demon slayer in the pink training outfit is Sango the fox demon is Shippo the monk is Miroku and the tiny demon is Kirara."

"Hi I am Ichigo I'm a Iriomote wild neko (cat) demon."

"Hey I am Taki I'm a rabbit demon."

"Hello I am Mint I'm a Ultramarine Lorikeet demon."

"Pleased to meet you I am Lettuce I'm a Finless Porpoise demon."

"Was up I'm pudding Im a monkey demon."(She's actually a Golden Lion Tamarin.)

"I'm Zakuro I'm a Grey Wolf demon."

"Good to meet you all. I guess you'll be traveling with us since you can't get back. I'll get you guys some clothes and supplies from our time" Kagome said.

She jumps in well and comes back with six small backpacks.

"Here it has clothes and food for when I'm home studying for school and not here" Kagome said.

"Thank you" the six girls said.


	3. I Sence a Jewel Shard

nekoblade- Ok I'll explain a little better the mew mews are trying to convince themselves that their not demons. But everyone keeps telling them they are like Inuyasha and Ryou. So they are demons for this story. Because a certain kind of technology wasn't invented it the feudal era. So, until they get back to their time they are stuck this way.

one month latter  
"Oh hey kagome your back" said Kagome.  
"Yup it took me long enough" said Kagome.  
"Lets go looking for more shards already" Inuyasha said.  
"What shards?" Lettuce asked  
"Oh I guess I never told you" Kagome said she tells them about the jewel and Naraku.

They begin walking through woods.  
"I think I sense a jewel shard" Zakuro said.  
"Really I thought I was the only one who could sense shards" Kagome said puzzled.  
Sniff sniff "I smell a wolf and it's not Zakuro. It's that dam wolf Koga" Inuyasha said angrily.  
"Oh hey Kagome" Koga said.  
"Oh h hi Koga what are you doing here?" Kagome asked


	4. Baka Naraku

Everyone keeps walking through the forest including Koga and his gang.

"Is that a well up ahead isn't that where we started from?" Inuyasha asked

"Ya we must've walked in a circle by accident or sumthin" said Kagome.

All the mewmews parents come out of the well.

"Omg we finally found you girls we've been searching for a mouth" all their parents said very relieved.

Naraku comes out from behind a tree and kills their parents. He then begins to laugh.

The mewmews start crying because they are very sad right now. They will probably demand revenge like many others.

"Naraku you bastard we'll kill you" the mew mews screamed.

"Ribbon strawberry check" Ichigo yelled.

They shiny pink blast hits Naraku destroying him completely.

"Yay we did it na no da" said Pudding. This is how her parents aren't there cuz she's an orphan I think their dead in the show and manga this is how they die in my story well all the parents died so ya.

"No it was just a puppet" said Sango.

"So Naraku is not dead. Is that what you're trying to say?" asked Lettuce

Sango shakes her head sadly.

The mewmews are still crying. For a very long time I might add.

Three hours latter.

"We're very sorry about your parents" Kagome and Sango said.

"thanks" said the mew mews.

Ok well lets go back too Koga and Kagome.

"For the last time will you marry me or I'll just leave u alone and fine me a new wife" Koga said.

"Gomen nasi (I'm sry) Koga-kun but no" said Kagome.

"Fine, did I hear that the wolf demon in purple can sense Jewel shards" Koga asked.

"Ya what's it to you?" asked Zakuro

"Fine your perfect. You can sense shards and you're a wolf demon too" said Koga.

He picks up Zakuro. And he thoughts her over his shoulder.

"Lets go guys." Koga said signaling to his group.

"Help put me down" Zakuro said pounding on his back.

"Hey bring her back" yelled Mint.

She starts chasing him but she's too slow to catch up to him because of Kogas super speed.

"Zakuro" she said in a sad meek voice. And she has really sad eyes huge eyes on the verge of tears.

"Well, looks like your idols gone" said Ichigo.

"So there's five of the mew mews left" said Taki.

"I guess so" said Lettuce.


	5. Mint Disappers

It's now night time in feudal Japan.

Everyone is sound asleep.

zzzzzzzz

Inuyasha's ears twitch in his sleep.

Mint stands up and looks around she's thinking this are they all sleeping I hope so but I can't stay here not when Zakuro's been wolfnapped.

She walks into forest to find her idol. "Good by" she said softly

9am in Feudal Japan.

Kagome yawns and stretches.

Lettuce is cooking breakfast for everyone.

Inuyasha's ears twitch again.

He instantly shoots up form his sleeping state. "Breakfast" he yells at the top of his lungs.

He runs over to lettuce very quickly.

"I'm hungry is it ready?" Inuyasha asked

"No" said Lettuce.

"How bout now?" asked Inuyasha

"No" said Lettuce calmly.

"How bout now?" Inuyasha said eagerly.

"NO" Lettuce said angrily.

"How bout now?" Inuyasha asked yet again.

"No IT'S NOT READY OK NOW SHUTUP" Lettuce screamed at Inuyasha.

"Sit" yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha falls down on his face.

Five minutes latter.

"See you could have waited 5 minutes for Ramon (sp)" said Lettuce calmly.

"Everyone wake up for breakfast before Inuyasha eats it all" called Kagome.

Everyone gets up stats eating Ramon. (sp)

"Where's Mint? Is she still asleep?" asked Sango

"I'll get her up Mint time to get up she's not there" said Pudding.

"What do u mean she's not there" asked Taki.

"She is just not there" said Pudding.

"Where could she have gone?" Ichigo asked

"Do you think she got kidnapped?" Lettuce asked worried

"We'll look for her after breakfast" said Kagome calmly.

They all agreed to this.


	6. Kikyo's Acceptance

Mint is in the woods.

"Zakuro Zakuro where are you" Mint yelled franticly.

rustle rustle The noise came from the bushes.

"Who's there" Mint squealed.

Kikyo immerged from the bushes.

"Who who are you?" asked Mint

"I'm the priestess Kikyo" Kikyo said in reply.

"Uhhhh nice to meet you. Have you seen a wolf demon wearing purple clothing?" asked Mint

Kikyo shakes her head.

"No I haven't" Kikyo said.

"I'm kinda lost and the forest is creepy can I stay with you?" asked Mint

"Go ahead" Kikyo said.

back with the Inu gang

"Mint Mint where are you" everyone yelled as the searched for her.

"It's no use we can't find her anywhere" Pudding said.

"Well lets hope Naraku didn't get to her before we did" Taki said.

Everyone nods.


	7. The Bracelet

Ok this is sesshi talking and his group

yuki-(a lizard demon who was babysitting Rin) "I'm very sorry Lord Sesshi but no please not that I won't call you that anymore." She screams and is killed by Sesshomaru.

"I told her not to call me that" Sesshoumaru said.

"Well there goes another one of Rin's babysitters a suggestion Sesshoumaru-sama get two babysitters for Rin this time" Jaken said.

"Good idea Jaken" said Sesshoumaru.

"Is it time to go yet Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked

"Ya the next to demons we find their your new babysitters" Sesshoumaru said

Rin nods and they keep walking.

Inuyasha and the gang have split up to find Mint.

"Pudding we can rest here" Taki said.

They both sit down near a stream.

"I wonder where Mint could be" Pudding said.

"Dunno, but I hope we find her soon" Taki said.

Rustle rustle came a noise from the forest.

"Who's there?" Pudding asked

" I want them" Rin said pointing strait at the two girls.

Sesshoumaru nods.

"What's that sapota mean?" Taki asked

"Hi I'm Pudding. What's your name?" Pudding asked Rin.

"I'm Rin. Do you wanna play with me?" asked Rin

"Sure" Pudding said smiling.

Both girls go off to play tag.

Sesshoumaru grabs Taki by her wrist. "You will be her babysitter or else" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"wtf lemmi go" Taki yelled.

She then bites his hand.

Sesshoumaru slips a bracelet on her wrist it looks like Inuyasha's but its white and red. "Now u can't get to far" Sesshomaru said.

Taki manages to get free. She tries to run but is just pulled back towards Rin. "Lemmi go" Taki yelled.

She starts tugging on the bracelet.

"help meeeee" Taki yelled.


	8. Four Down Two to Go

"Great there's two mew mews left and I aint't one of um" Taki complained.

Inuyasha sniff sniff he smelled the air.

"Hu I smell my Brother. Kagome Shippo I also smell Pudding and Taki with him" Inuyasha said puzzled.

"So he might be in the area but who cares" Shippo said.

"As long as none of our friends get kidnapped or something" Kagome said.

the new sesshi group

Taki is being pulled towards Rin when ever she gets too far away from her.

"Gerrr who does this guy think he is" Taki grumbled.

Night time in Feudal Japan.

"I'm tired" Rin said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Fine we'll rest here" Sesshoumaru said.

Back too the Inu gang

"Where the hell are those two they've been gone for hours we all agreed to be back at our campsite before sun down it's to dangerous out there at this time of night" Inuyasha complained.

"Do I sense Inuyasha actually caring" Shippo said mocking Inuyasha

"Shut up" Inuyasha said as he clobbered Shippo over the head.

"Why are all my friends gone? All I have is Lettuce. She's the only mew we have any idea where she is. Well other than Zakuro" Ichigo said.

"I'm sure well find them soon" Miroku reassured her kindly.

"I hope so" Ichigo said.

If u looked close enough in the bushes you could see glowing golden eyes.

If you have any guesses please review to see if you're correct. I know some people already know but it's nice to guess.


	9. The Golden Eyes Revealed

Yes, this is my shortest chapter ever.

In the darkness a pair of golden eyes could be seen through the trees but no one bothered to look.

Yes it is Kish. He is laughing but no one can her him not even Inuyasha.

Everyone is fast asleep.

all-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ichigo is dreaming about being dragged away on the cold ground by Kish.

But her dream was reality.

The next day.

Ichigo yawns. "Good morning guys…. Wait where am I where are my friends?"


	10. The Dungeon

Nekoblade- Well right now you are. But before I had a lot more reviewers. I wonder what happened to them?

"Lord Sesshoumaru there is a hot spring over there can we go?" Rin asked giving him sad eyes.

Before he could say anything Rin jolts off pulling Taki with her and Pudding followed.

hot spring.

"Hey, Rin why does Sesshoumaru never use his left arm?" Taki asked

"Because his brother Inuyasha cut it of" Rin said.

O-O "That's like cruelty to animals well demons or uh something" Taki said

I do think that was crewel of Inuyasha and I don't like cruelty 2 animals or in this case demons that's why I put this. Now Taki kinda hates Inu 4 that well you'll understand it latter in the story

Meanwhile back wherever Ichigo is.

Ichigo is thinking too herself. Ok it kinda looks like a dark scary dungeon. I'm chained to a wall and Oh there's somebody next to me chained to the wall as well. Great.


	11. Your That Guy

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked

"I'm Kish" he said.

Ichigo looked at him.

"Omg you're the person who pushed me down the well last week why I otta" Ichigo said shaking her fists at him.

"W what are you talking about? I've been chained here for two weeks. I remember being pushed down a well also and I blanked out. When I woke up I was here chained to a wall. I can't teleport out of here either. Oh I'm an alien." Kish said.

"Really Oh I'm Ichigo by the way" she said.

"Ok my kawii (cute) little kitten" Kish said.

Ichigo gave him a death glare.


	12. Inuyasha's Peril

Beep beep it was Kagome's alarm clock.

"Kagome can u get that?" Inuyasha said sleepily.

"It's closer to you Inuyasha" Kagome said.

Beep beep beep the alarm clock had gotten louder.

Lettuces got up to turn the alarm clock off.

She crouched down almost pressing the button.

"Uhhhhh shut the hell up already." Inuyasha hit the alarm clock. But he completely missed it hitting Lettuce right in the face. Her face now black and blue.

"Inuyasha" she screamed. Flames appeared in her eyes. She cracked a large spiked branch from the tree she was sleeping under. Like the one in the first episode of Survivor Guatemala. WHAP. She hit him on the head.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Inuyasha yelped.

"I'm gonna kill you" he yelled.

Inuyasha began to chase Lettuce around camp.

But maybe that wasn't such a good idea that Inuyasha had.

Lettuce was still holding the branch as she ran. Her eyes glinted looking evilish. She began to swing the branch at Inuyasha. Now Inuyasha was the one being chased.

"Sit boy" yelled Kagome.

"Ahhhh these girls are gonna kill me" Inuyasha sobbed rubbing his head and face.

A few hours later.

Poke poke "Inuyasha Inuyasha wake up sleepyhead. Inuyasha time to get up INUYASHA GET UP NOW" Lettuce screamed in his ear do you want me to use the branch again.

"No no I'll be good and get up" Inuyasha said meekly and half scared.

"Everyone I'm gonna go find my friends and your commin with me" Lettuce said.

Ok we'll go they all agreed. Knowing that Lettuce does have a mean side it just takes the right person to tick her off.

They all began to walk into to the woods.

Ok lets get back to Ichigo and Kish.

"Kish do you no how long we've been in here with out food?" Ichigo asked

"We've been here about two days I think" Kish said.

"Well I'm starving" Ichigo said. As her stomach growled.

Hawoooo hawooooo the wind howled outside. They could hear foot steps and cloth flapping in the wind.

"K K Kish what was that" Ichigo said hugging him and gripping his arm.

"I don't know" Kish said looking happy.

The large metal dungeon door burst open.

Kish and Ichigo screamed loudly.


	13. Attack of the Giant Bear

The Inuyasha gang is still walking through the woods trying to find the mewmews.

"I sense a jewel shard and it's really close by" Kagome said.

A large black bear demon immerged.

"Give me your jewel shards" it roared.

It made a swipe with its massive claw at Kagome.

Inuyasha used his sward to block the bear's claw.

"Kagome where's the shard?" Inuyasha yelled

"It's in his stomach" Kagome yelled back.

"Ok here goes nothing" Inuyasha yelled.

He drew his sward slicing the bear's belly in two. Inuyasha snatched the jewel shard in midair. And out comes Mint and Kikyo from the sliced flesh of the bear.

"Omg thank you. I thought I was gonna die in there. gross gross gross I feel disgusting" Mint screamed.

"Omg I need a bath someone point me to the nearest hot spring" Mint demanded.

"Ok come on girls and Shippo you come two" said Kagome.

All the girls followed Kagome to a hot spring.

They stepped in to the hot water.

"Ahhhh that's better" Mint said as she cleaned the nasty bear slime or whatever off her body.

"If only I had some soap" she said.

"So how did you end up in a bears stomach anyway?" Shippo asked

"It's a long story but I'll tell you anyway" Mint said.

Lets get back to Kish and Ichigo.

The door burst open to revel Kanna. She is holding a tray of food.

"My father Naraku told me to bring you this food so that you do not perish" said Kanna.

"Who's Naraku?" asked Kish

But Kanna had already left.

"Lets eat" they both said thankful for food.

Ok next chapter will be what happened to Mint and Kikyo. Hope you enjoy it.


	14. Mint's Story

"It's a long story but I'll tell you anyway" said Mint.

When I first set out to find Zakuro I realized I had gone too far away from camp.

I realized that I was lost.

As I continued on deeper into the forest I came to a part of the forest where the trees had gotten thicker and there was less room to walk.

The forest looked extremely creepy.

Then I heard rustling in the bushes.

I began to panic hoping it wasn't a demon or worse.

It was a priestess by the name of Kikyo.

I asked if I could stay with her for I was lost.

She let me travel with her.

About an hour latter a demon appeared.

It was a human looking demon that could control thunder.

He tried to kill us by striking us with thunder.

But we dodged it just a second be for he hit us.

Kikyo pulled out one of her scryed(sp) arrows shooting it at his left shoulder.

There was a glow of purple light that emerged from his shoulder after she had destroyed him.

It was a jewel shard.

Kikyo put it in a little pocket inside her kimono sleeve.

We walked from six more hours.

We came to a large Oak tree where we sat under.

Kikyo handed me something to eat.

And we went to sleep.

I was awoken to that bear demon taking a swipe at Kikyo.

But hitting me instead.

I grabbed Kikyo's hand and we ran.

We had escaped the demon.

We had been running for about an hour when we stopped for a rest under an apple tree.

Kikyo's soul catchers had cut down a few apples and I ate them.

Soon we were on the road again.

While we were walking I tripped on a tree root stumbling down a hill pushing Kikyo with me.

I landed right in front of a rat demon.

It wanted Kikyo's jewel shard.

The rat tried to squash her with his paw.

Kikyo tried to hit him with her arrow but she missed so I used my arrow.

I hit the rat and got its jewel shard

I gave it to Kikyo

We continued to walk and the bear demon attacked us but he was to strong.

And we were swallowed up.

And then you came and saved us


	15. Mint's Plan

Sorry that there's a lot of cursing in this is chapter but I think it is funny to add to it.

"You know that wolf guy that kidnapped Zakuro" said Mint.

"Ya what about him" asked Lettuce.

"Well, I want to find him kick his ass and save Zakuro" said Mint.

"She is my idol after all" Mint said.

Inuyasha runs over really fast.

"Did I here something about kicking that dam wolf's ass. I'm so in high five Mint" Inuyasha yelled.

Mint just gave him a dirty look.

"I am not a commoner Inuyasha. humph" said Mint

"Well common I wanna find that bastard and kick his ass please please" yelled Inuyasha.

"And you're gonna help me save Zakuro or else" said Mint.

"Fine fine I'll help" Inuyasha said "but I get dibs on Koga 1st"

"Fine well what are you waiting for lets go" said Mint.

Everyone got up and started to follow Mint.

"I just realized something. I have no idea where the hell were going" said Mint.

Anime sweat drops appear on everyone.

"Well before we go you should at least make a plan" said Miroku.

"Ya that is a good idea" Sango agreed.

"Ok so here's the plan" Mint said.


	16. Sango the New Leader

"Where should we look for Koga?" asked Mint

"Ummmmmmm" Inuyasha said.

"Well doesn't he usually show up anyway because of him liking Kagome?" Shippo asked

"Well that may be true but remember he said he had given up on Kagome" Lettuce said.

"Oh ya" Shippo said.

"Well then what's our plan, Mint?" asked Inuyasha

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" said Mint.

"I have no idea" said Mint.

All- anime sweat drop

"We have to think of a way to find Koga. The problem is we haven't thought of anything yet" Miroku said.

"Wait I've got it" Sango said.

"Well what is it" everyone said.

"Well remember when Kagome got kidnapped by Koga and we had to fight the birds of

Paradise. Well lately I've been seeing members of the birds of paradise fly by every

couple of hours. If we just follow one of them then it should lead us to Koga's home cave

or whatever. Then we can follow our other plan does everyone agree with me" Sango asked.

All-ok that sounds like a plan.

"All we have to do is wait for one of the birds to fly by" said Kagome.


	17. Follow That Bird

Nekoblade- well the part about the bird is commin up soon. And it's not all a repost just till like chapter 19

Two days later.

"Hey Sango, I thought you said a few hours. But noooo two whole days" Inuyasha

complained.

"Hey, wait where's everyone going." Inuyasha yelled

"A bird of paradise just flew by maybe you would have noticed if you weren't complained about waiting and whatever" yelled Shippo.

They ran after the bird for about two hours.

"I'm getting tired" Mint complained.

"Ya can we take a rest?" Shippo asked

"Shippo you wanna take a rest hu. You have been sitting on Kagome's shoulder for what THE WHOLE TIME!" Inuyasha yelled at Shippo.

"Alright we'll have to wait for the next bird to fly by tho" said Sango.

An hour later.

"Well Sango where are the birds" Inuyasha complained again.

"Hey don't leave without me" Inuyasha said racing back to the group once again.

"Well Inuyasha that's what you get for complaining" Shippo said.

"Inuyasha just pay attention next time ok" Kikyo said.

"We should be there really soon" Sango said.

"But it's already night time. Can't we catch the next bird tomorrow?" Mint asked

"Ok fine tomorrow we defeat Koga" Inuyasha said.


	18. Poor Sango

WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS 100 NEW PLEASE ENJOY. -

I saw When a Stranger Calls yesterday. I thought it was gonna be scary but it wasn't and I got volume 10 of Inuyasha manga series and volume 2 of Antique Bakery my friend hates that book.

Mew Fire- They chapter you read was old because my story got deleted and if you had read my profile you would have now that but it's ok cuz it's back now.

Somewhere in the woods.

"Mint wake up" Sango said shaking her "wake up…. I said wake up" she yelled in her ear "hey look its Zakuro"

Mint shot up "where" she screamed.

"Common Mint we gatta go find Koga. Go and wake up Inuyasha I'll get up the others ok" Sango said.

"Inuyasha wanna kill Koga?" asked Mint

"Yessssssssss" Inuyasha said sleepily.

"Then wake up NOW!" she yelled in his ear.

"Ooooooooowwwwwwww" he screamed.

"Common help me and Sango get everyone up" she told him.

They began shaking everyone and yelling at them till finally everyone was up and very pissed off at them.

"Ok let's move out" Sango said.

She turned around. Everyone was cracking their knuckles and it looked let she was gonna be beaten up.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Sango screamed.

They had beaten her up.

"It hurts" she yelled.

"We'll leave in an hour ok" Kikyo said.

"F f fine" Sango said shaking in fear.

I'll write more tomorrow cuz im gonna wake up at 5 am anyway to watch Gundom Seed and Yu Yu Hakasho.


	19. Everyone in Postion

I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm going on vacation all spring break. That is why I will not update. But I still would like a few reviewers thank you and have a good Easter.

"Ok now that everyone is well rested we can go" Kikyo said.

Everyone began to walk thought the forest.

About Twenty minutes later they reached a huge waterfall.

"I remember this" said Shippo.

"Ya last time, remember when Koga kidnapped me and then he brought me to this place when we tried to escape Shippo's tail ruined it for us" Kagome said.

"They are behind the waterfall then" said Shippo.

"Then that's where we are going" Mint said.

"Ok so first Kagome will lure out Koga and Ginta and Haku will most likely follow him. When Kagome lures him out Miroku Lettuce Kikyo and Shippo will go behind the waterfall and grab Zakuro and then run and hide. And if Koga comes after them then Inuyasha me and Mint will start attacking them." Sango said

"Alright, everyone one into position" Mint said,

Kagome started walking towards the waterfall on a small strip of land that led to it.

Quickly Lettuce dove underwater so she could get to Zakuro easily.

Shippo, Miroku, and Kikyo went on the other side of the waterfall.

Kagome seeing that everyone was in position began to walk behind the waterfall.

"Koga-kun Koga-kun where are you?

It's me Kagome!

I'm tired of that old dog Inuyasha!

I'd rather have a wolf like you!" yelled Kagome

Kagome could hear footsteps over the roar of the waterfall crashing against the rocks.

Whose footsteps is it? If you have a guess just put it in your review. Hope you have enjoyed my story so far and thanks for reading. I will not update till a get a few reviews. nya Mew Snoflak out


	20. Sango's Plan Went Out the Window

I have finished watching the .hack/sign series I'm still a little confused on what happened but I loved the last episode. I did get reviews so I will answer them.

This is still old stuff. We're getting closter to the new things.

imwithkoga13- well I had written this story in September and it was here but it got deleted.

anime freak911- ok well If u just thought it was ok and u care that there r periods then why add it to your fav list?

The foot steps continued it came closer and closer she could her them.

All of a sudden something was behind her.

AHHHHHHHHHHHH Kagome screamed bloody murder.

"What was that" asked Inuyasha.

"Sounded like screaming to me" said Shippo.

"Well shouldn't we see if lady Kagome is alright" asked Miroku.

"It'll ruin my well thought out plan tho" said Sango

"Screw your plan we're going to save Kagome" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Hey what about Zakuro" yelled Mint from across the lake.

"Uh ya her too" said Inuyasha.

"Everyone come here then we'll go in together" said Sango.

Everyone that wasn't near the entrance to the waterfall begin to walk towards the entrance of the waterfall where they would rescues the two girls.

If they even need rescuing.


	21. Finally Behind the Waterfall

Ok presenting the new stuff I've been promising. So here it is read and Enjoy.

When it all falls apart- Thank you so much for reviewing I was beginning to think no one was reading this. So I will update right now just for you and my other readers.

"Ok well who wants to go in 1st I know" Sango said as she picked up Shippo she then through him in. Shippo was on the damp floor of the cave.

"Is it safe to come in Shippo?" asked Mint

"Well ya…" said Shippo

Everyone came from behind the front of the waterfall and went inside. They began to walk down a deep tunnel. When, suddenly they could hear someone yelling help up ahead.

"Let's go check it out" said Sango

"It might be Kagome" said Inuyasha

"Or Zakuro" Mint added

They continued walking till it had gotten really loud. But they came to a fork in the road it was a path of three tunnels all leading to somewhere. They could hear noises coming from all three tunnels. Which too choose? Would they split up or stay in a group to search each tunnel.

Oh please review at least one person to get chapter 22. Thanks a lot and goodbye nya Mew Snoflak out.


	22. Kikyo Chooses Left

Sunfrost- Well there are some really good Inuyasha fanfics out there. Here's a suggestion for you it's my favorite Inuyasha fanfic It's called At Death I Will Not Leave You by Nibzo.

"Well I think we should stay together" Sango said.

"Ok what tunnel do you want to go down?" asked Shippo

"Let me see…. I can feel a demon's energy coming from the left tunnel we will go down that path" said Kikyo.

They began to walk down the path of the left tunnel what awaits them there? Well keep reading lol.

"Help help" it was a muffled plea for help.

"Who is it Inuyasha" asked Mint.

"Is it Zakuro, Kagome, or one of Koga's wolfs?" Lettuce asked.

"It could be anybody or nobody" Miroku said.

"What's that sapoto mean?" Sango asked

"How should I know" Miroku said.

"Well because, you said it that's why" Sango said

"I mean you can hear someone so why would it be no one?" asked Sango

"I just wanted more lines to say" Miroku said.

"God would somebody help me already" the muffled voice yelled. "I know your there I can smell a whole bunch of you" it yelled again.

"Well that's obviously not Kagome" Inuyasha said disappointed.


	23. Inuyasha You Idiot

I would just like everyone know that I will be going to an anime convention next week in San José. And because of this I will not update. Until then I hope this basket of cookies keeps you busy. Sorry for the in convince.

Wrath4life- Thank you very much for reading my story so far. And you will have to wait two weeks for the next chapter. I apologize that my story's chapters are so short. This is because I get up on Saturday at five a.m. to write the next chapter. The chapter's length depends on how much time I have to write. You also get your own cookie basket because you reviewed.

As they raced down the tunnel they finally came to its end.

There standing before them was a large metal door.

"Why is there a metal door in a cave Kikyo?" asked Shippo

"Because someone's behind it you idiot!" yelled Inuyasha

"How can we bust it down?" asked Lettuce

"With my sword" Inuyasha yelled.

He raised his sward slashing at the door.

"It didn't work you idiot" said Shippo.

"Well let me try" said Mint as she turned the lock and it opened.

"You're an idiot. You know that right Inuyasha." said Mint


	24. Who is Behind Door Number One

Anime is Awesome- I'm glad that you like Tokyo Mew Mew and Inuyasha. A lot of my readers must do because then you would have no idea what's going on in the story sometimes. Like whom the characters are.

Wrath4life- Since you like cookies so much I bought you a cookie factory. Everyone else reading my story may have a brownie.

"Why is everyone always ganging up on me? I meant what did I do?" asked Inuyasha

"Ah thank God you're here!" exclaimed Zakuro

She was ties to a chair in the cold dark cavern.

"Help me dam it" she yelled.

"Fine fine" Inuyasha said walking through the door.

He untied the ropes that bound Zakuro to the wooden chair.

"You are really annoying Zakuro. You kept yelling for some help. You could have easily taken of the ropes yourself." Inuyasha said

"Well I just wanted some help that's the only thing I ever asked you to do Inuyasha." Zakuro said


	25. Shoe Problems

MewKatari- I'm sorry that the chapters are really short. The reason is I get up at five in the morning every Saturday to write these chapters. I'm usually pretty tired and fall asleep on the keyboard. That's why the chapters are so short. It just depends on the chapter I write some will be long and some will be short. I will try to make them longer if I can stay awake that long.

"Ok" we're off to find Kagome" Inuyasha said.

"We have two choices. We can go down the middle path or the right path. Which should we take?" Kikyo said

"Well, when ever I got lost I use to kick my shoe and which ever way it landed I went that way" Lettuce said.

"Ok, I'll try that" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, you aren't wearing any shoes you do know that right?" Mint asked

"Hmmmmm that could be a problem" Inuyasha said.


	26. Shippo no Dainyuu

I'm so sorry this is so short. Please don't kill me but I'm running out the door right now.

"Well, I don't were shoes witch is the problem. So, I have thought of a shoe substitution." Inuyasha said

"Well what is the substitution?" Shippo asked

"Well to put it simply you" Inuyasha said.

He picked up Shippo buy the kimono. And she threw him far into one of the paths.


	27. The Right Path

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Shippo so loudly that maybe even the wolfs could hear him.

Shippo ended up landing on the right path.

Everyone followed their "shoe."

Farther down the path you could make out a large metal door.

You could hear chains rattling also.

But this wasn't like the other dungeon that they had rescued Zakuro out of.

This dungeon had guards.

And if there were guards that meant something valuable was hidden behind that door.

The thing most valuable to Koga was a jewel shard detector.

"I'm a shard detector so why didn't I get a guard!" Zakuro asked

"Hey does that mean I'm not valuable!" Zakuro screamed

"Hey are you listening to me! HEY HEY" she yelled again

But no one was listing she was right.

What was most important to Koga wasn't a jewel shard detector but Kagome.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and smiled.

This is what he had been waiting so long for.


	28. These Aren't Wolves Their Chickens

Next week on Thursday I will be leaving for San Francisco. I'm going to the anime convention called the San Francisco Animation convention. During that time I can't update. Oh, hope to see you there.

Inuyasha smiled again.

He pulled out his big-ass sword.

It was huge silver and slightly fuzzy at the bottom.

Then he began to charge at the 1st guard.

With one swing of his mighty sword he knocked down half the guards.

The other half of the guards had a frightened scared to death look on their faces.

This is because they knew that if he swung his sword again they would be goners.

They had two options run or die.

They chose run.

All the guards quickly fled.

They ran as fast as they could.

Some dropping their weapons so they could run faster.

While others still held on to their weapons almost frozen in fear and hoped if Inuyasha came after them they weapons would defend them.

"Heh heh, guess they rest of those guards knew what was good for them and fled their post" Inuyasha said.

"I guess the wolf guards aren't really wolves then" Miroku said.

"Hu, what do u mean by that?" asked Sango

"These aren't wolves their chickens" Miroku said proud of his joke but no one else was amused.

"Miroku" said Mint.

"What is it?" asked Miroku

"That joke sucked" Mint replied.

"Dam I thought I had a good joke for once. I liked it but oh well." Miroku said calmly.

"Miroku never seems to overreact" said Lettuce.

"Nope he doesn't" said Shippo.

"Hey, Inuyasha not all the guards were so lucky as to have fled" Kikyo said.

"Hu, what do you mean by that?" Inuyasha questioned

"What I mean is that six guards still remain at their post." Kikyo replied.


	29. Special Wolves

Tetra Hyrule- I do relies there are errors in my story. I now have an editor that is helping me out with the problems. I have said in my profile that it's going through an editing phase right now.

"Oh, only six guards I can take them" Inuyasha said.

The six guards all stood in front of the giant metal door.

What Inuyasha didn't know was that these six wolves were no ordinary wolves.

Each of the wolves possessed a special power.

The wolves gave each other quick glances.

And one of the wolves stepped forward.

This wolf's fur was a reddish color.

On his back were a quiver and a bow.

But he had no arrows in the quiver.

"What you expect to beat me with that" Inuyasha said

"He has no arrows is that guy an idiot or something?" Shippo asked


	30. Miroku's Weird Sutra

i am no one and i stand alone- Thank you for just saying that. Even if it's just one word it still makes me fell like people actually like my story.

"Kikyo we should pray for these wolves' souls. Since they will attempt to fight with no arrows and other weapons we don't know about." Miroku said

"Yes that is a good idea." Kikyo said

Kikyo began praying, while Miroku chanted a sutra.

"I am hungry. I am hungry. I like pocky. I like mochi." Miroku chanted.

"Hey, Miroku" Sango called.

Miroku still chanted that weird sutra.

"Is that really a sutra or is he just hungry?" asked Shippo

"Well, he did say he was hungry in the sutra, right? Asked Mint

Shippo began to dig around in his pockets.

"Ah, I have found a lollypop." Shippo said

He pulled it out of his pocket and gave it to Miroku.

"Hey I'm not hungry" Miroku said.

"That is an actual sutra." Kikyo stated

"Hello. What about our battle? We were going to fight remember." the red wolf yelled at them.

"Oh yea the battle Inuyasha was goanna fight." Lettuce said


	31. Fire Arrows

The red wolf growled fiercely.

"I'm tired of waiting for you." he said

He reached into this throat and he pulled out an arrow.

This wasn't an ordinary arrow.

It wasn't like Kagome's scared arrow either.

It was an arrow made of flames.

He reached for his bow and shot it at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha quickly dodged it but it hit Shippo in the tail.

"Ahhhhhhh" Shippo screamed as he ran around with his tail on fire.

Lettuce quickly used one of her water attacks to put of the fire, saving most of Shippo's tail.

Shippo sobbed on Kagome's shoulder while the wolf shot out another arrow.

Inuyasha quickly ducked away from the flaming arrow.

He shot another arrow this time he hit his mark.

"arrrrrrgghhhh" Inuyasha screamed in pain.

The flames engulfed him because the wolf kept shooting arrows at him.

Inuyasha fell to his knees while the flames enveloped him completely.


	32. Melted Fire

"Inuyasha" screamed Kagome in that squeaky voice of hers.

"Lettuce is here to save the day." Lettuce yelled in a heroic voice.

She ran up towards Inuyasha.

She was about to use one of her water attacks on Inuyasha.

The flame wolf finally realized that Lettuce was going to attempt to save Inuyasha.

The wolf began shooting arrows at Lettuce.

This is the good part because fire can't burn water the arrows didn't affect her.

The wolf still continued shooting at her in hopes that one of the arrows would still hit Lettuce.

To still no avail Lettuce just continued to laugh as arrows were shot at her water covered body.

"Hey Lettuce" Sango said.

"Yes, what is it?" said Lettuce in return

"You're forgetting about Inuyasha." Sango replied

"Oh, yea him" Lettuce said.

Inuyasha sat in a flaming beetle position sucking his flaming thumb.

Lettuce sent a wall of water crashing down on Inuyasha.

In an instant the flames were put out and Inuyasha was burnt pretty badly.

Kagome tended to Inuyasha's fire wounds.

"I'm goanna end this." Lettuce yelled at the red wolf

Lettuce used a water attack on the wolf.

The large title wave crashed over the wolf.

The wolf tried to defend himself.

He tried to make another arrow.

But, unfortunately for him the flames wouldn't work anymore.

The water had caused this.

"Even if he was able to make another arrow it would have been useless against Lettuce anyway." Miroku said

The red wolfs defenses and attacks were futile.

He quickly ran off further down the cave escaping from any further damage that could be done to him.

"All right so you beat one of us big deal you wouldn't be so lucky this time." said the yellow colored wolf

The yellow wolf stepped forward.

This wolf was ready in attack mode.


	33. A Wicked Smile

The yellow wolf had a wicked smile plastered on his face.

If you saw it was pretty creepy.

The yellow wolf didn't waste much time.

He began forming a yellow looking ball in his hands.

It rapidly grew bigger by the second.

He threw it at Lettuce.

She dodged it and began running.

For about ten minutes all she did was run and dodge.

She began to get tired and slowed down.

As Lettuce ran she panted and staggered like she was drunk.

This was the yellow wolf's chance.

It was his plan to tire her out and then finish her off.

His plan seemed to be working.

He formed another ball.

This one was the larger than the others had been.

He quickly launched it at Lettuce.

The giant yellow ball hit Lettuce.

She screamed because the ball was made of electricity.

"I told you I would win. Water can't beat my thunder powers." The yellow wolf said.

He began to make smaller balls this time and they all hit Lettuce.

Again she screamed in pain.

This was enough she was tired and couldn't take anymore of it.

She was hit once more.

This was it Lettuce couldn't take anymore.

She collapsed on the ground.

"She probably collapsed because of running and dodged." Miroku said

"I think it was because she was being electrocuted by thunder balls." Mint said

"It was both." said Kikyo

"Yes you are all right." said Sango

"Since Lettuce fainted and is wounded shouldn't some one take her off the battle field?" Shippo asked everyone.

"Oh, right." Kagome responded.

Kagome rushed to Lettuces side.

And she picked her up with all her strength and rushed her off.

Kagome began treating Lettuces injuries.

"Well who's going to fight me now huh? The yellow wolf asked.

"I will fight you." said Kikyo


	34. A Change of Plans

"Oh, is that so?" asked the yellow wolf

Kikyo stepped forward.

"For you evil acts of hurtfulness I shall purify you." Kikyo said

"Wow, Kikyo now has a battle cry." Shippo laughed

Kikyo pointed her arrow at the wolf.

While Kikyo just stood there the yellow wolf was forming a yellow ball in his hands.

He quickly shot it at Kikyo.

But she shot her arrow at the electric ball.

The arrow immediately pierced through and shot at the wolf.

The wolf scrambled to dodge it.

He wasn't quick enough and it grazed his left shoulder.

The wolf fell to the floor clutching his shoulder.

The rest of the arrow struck the wall leaving a big hole in it.

"Hey now we can save Kagome" Shippo said

"Hu? Save me from what?" asked Kagome

"Why is Kagome here anyway?" Sango asked

"Wasn't the point of the last few chapters's to defect the wolfs and save Kagome?" asked Miroku

"If Kagome is safe then why are we fighting?" asked Inuyasha

"Because you can't escape from here with out defeating us." said the yellow wolf

"Ok, well that makes sense" Mint said

"Then we're going to keep fighting just to get out of here?" Zakuro said

"I guess that's the point now." said Lettuce

"Ok then, I'm going to keep fighting that wolf with the wounded shoulder now." said Kikyo

Kikyo pointed another arrow at the wolf.

She shot the arrow at the rocks that were underneath the wolf.

The yellow wolf was tossed out of the cave.

"Well that takes care of that wolf whose next?" Kikyo asked

"I'm you next opponent." said the green wolf


	35. Pins and Needles

Kikyo reached for her arrow before her opponent could attack.

She felt around in her quiver.

"Oh, crap I've got no arrows." Kikyo said with a worried look on her face.

"Ha ha ha well that's just to dam bad for you." the green wolf shot his attack at Kikyo.

Green pins shot from his skin toward Kikyo.

She barely was able to dodge them.

"Those look like pine needles." Miroku said

"That's because they are." the green wolf said

"That's creepy. How can fir be made out of pine needles?" asked Mint

"Well, Christmas trees are called fir trees and they have pine needles." said Zakuro

The needles shot at Kikyo once more.

They were aimed right at her face.

She swiftly pulled off her quiver and used it as a shield.

"I can't keep dodging these forever. I'm beginning to grow tired from fighting for so long." Kikyo thought

Kikyo obviously wasn't paying attention because the needles shot at her.

They hit her in her left arm.

"Gahhha" Kikyo screamed.

She fell to her knees

"Oh, didn't I tell you the needles were poison tipped?" asked the wolf

They wolf shot at her again hitting her right arm this time.

"The poison is getting to me. My arm is going numb. I'm beginning to blank out." Kikyo thought

Kikyo fainted in a collapsed heap on the floor.


	36. Pipsqueaks Can Be Strong Too

"I've decided to fight you!" Shippo yelled.

"Hahaha! Oh, right like some pipsqueak of a fox can beat me." the wolf replied

Shippo had an angry look on his face.

He reached into his vest and pulled out a top."

"Face my giant top." he yelled

Shippo flung the top towards the green wolfs head.

It landed and began to grow bigger a bigger.

"Ha! That tickles." the green wolf said

The top stopped spinning and became little again.

"Ok, now it's my turn." the wolf said

He shot a needle attack at Shippo.

"Hu! Where'd he go?" asked the wolf

Shippo appeared above the wolf.

"Fox fire!" Shippo yelled

The wolf was caught in a fiery blaze, because his fir was made of pine needles.

The wolf knew he had been defeated.

He quickly dashed of to save what was left of his fir.

A few minutes later everyone heard a faint sizzle.

The sizzle was really the green wolf jumping into the body of water outside.


	37. Deadly Twins

This is an important notice to everyone who reads this story. On September 30th I will be doing a special chapter of tmmdtw. In this chapter I will explains stuff that is happing and where everyone is and such. But I also want my fans to be a part of this. So in a review please send a question or comment for the characters to reply to during the special chapter.

"So, there are two of them left." Zakuro said

Both of the remaining wolves were a white color.

But, they were different from the wolfs before them the have two tails instead of one.

"We are twins." said the wolf on the left

"But, that doesn't mean we have the same powers." said the one on the right

"Now come here little fox and fight us." they said in unison

Shippo was shaking with fear.

"How can I beat two wolves?" Shippo asked himself

"If there's only one of me what will I do?" Shippo thought

Shippo just stood there thinking to himself.

"I grow tired of waiting." said the left one

"I do too." said the right one

"You're too slow!" they yelled in unison

The one on the right charged behind Shippo.

"Twin power!" the left yelled

"Vortex of doom!" the right yelled

The both of the wolfs tails begin to spin in a circular motion.

They spun faster and faster until a giant wind cycle appeared.

He launched it at Shippo.

Shippo got caught in the tornado.

Everyone stared at Shippo as he spun around inside the tornado.

Then the left wolf shot ice crystals at Shippo from his tail.

Shippo spun and spun then got hit again and again.

What will become of Shippo? Will someone save him from this vortex of doom? Find out in the next chapter that will be released in October the week after the special. See yea then. Mew Snoflak out


	38. Double Fate

Hello everyone, I was goanna do a special episode but no one responded. You must be wondering why I haven't been writing for over a month. This is because I was really busy. I had a million birthday parties go to and I had two my self. That would make me fourteen. I'm trying to get into high school also. I have to attend cram school and get good grades. I'm going to restart the story now. Thank you for reading this.

Shippo was left spinning in a giant tornado.

Every couple of seconds he was hit my ice shards.

"Hello people wake up. Shippo is like six years old! You can't leave him in a tornado." said Mint

"We should help him." Lettuce said

Suddenly Shippo yelled "Fox fire!"

The tornado blew up in flames.

"Look, it's melting the ice shards that are being shot at him." Miroku said

"The flames are dying down." said Sango

"The tornado disappeared!" shirked Kagome

Shippo fell onto the ground in a complete daze.

Miroku ran picked him up and dashed back to the group.

The wolves just stared at them.

"I have an idea." said Miroku

He ran over to Inuyasha.

He picked him up by his kimono collar and threw him to where the wolves were.

"Hey! I'm injured you know!" Inuyasha yelled

"No Inuyasha you're healed thanks to modern medicine." said Kagome with a big smile

"Great now they want me to fight. There's like what seven other people here. They should fight if they haven't already." Inuyasha thought to himself

"This is boring." said the left wolf

"Attack!" screamed the right wolf

The right wolf started twirling his tail again.

"Vortex of Doom!" the wolfs yelled their power

Inuyasha was sucked into the tornado.

"Isn't this the same thing that happened to Shippo?" Zakuro asked

"Will Inuyasha have the same fate as Shippo?" asked Kikyo

"I'm really really dizzy." Shippo said

"Is it hot and cold in here or is that just me?" Shippo asked

"It's just you." Mint said


	39. Caught in Your Own Abilities

Hello everyone it's been a while. I've been very busy this past month for various reasons. I will update today though because I finally have time. I hope you like reading it and the rest of the story. I did get a few reviews so I will answer them now.

SukiLei- I wrote that chapter over a year ago. I didn't know that much Japanese. Thanks for the correction anyways.

angelkynd1- I am very grateful that you like my story. I enjoy reading yours also. Gaia online does rock.

Inuyasha spun around several times.

He was hit again and again like Shippo.

"I have to think up some kind of plan." he thought

"I know what to do." Inuyasha though

"I must find the scar of the wind to escape this vortex." he thought

He began to concentrate very hard.

"There it is!" Inuyasha yelled

He lifted his sword.

"Backlash wave" he yelled

The ice shards shot strait into the wall with a crash.

They were embedded into the wall.

The tornado quickly spun towards the wolves.

Both of the wolves attempted to scramble away from it.

Their backs were pressed against the rocky walls.

The tornado sucked them up.

They had been caught in their own abilities.

The spinning vortex crashed through the dungeon door.

It was the one Kagome was locked in before she managed to escape from it awhile back.

It crashed strait through a rock wall.

It ended up outside and they never saw the wolf twins again.


	40. Stay and Fight

I can't believe I've made it to chapter forty. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It's way longer than I usually make it.

"What do we do now?" asked Lettuce

"Well we've gotten rid of the enemy here so if it's anything like a video game we will see the boss soon enough." said Zakuro

"Well, let's just not stand here and wait for that dam wolf lets find him!" proclaimed Inuyasha with much excitement

"Wouldn't it be wise to leave this place Inuyasha?" asked Kikyo

"It's best that we don't go around picking any more fights." said Miroku

"It's that wolfs fault we're here in the first place why can't we beat him up!" exclaimed Inuyasha

"I guess he is right." said Kagome

"Well Koga isn't right in fount of us so why can't we leave?" asked Shippo

"We don't know what we're doing. Do we?" Sango said with a sigh

"We have other things to worry about though." said Mint

"Like what? I thought we were just going to get Kagome and Zakuro back and that was it right? Said Inuyasha

"That is true. We have more than one worry though." said Kikyo

"Inuyasha you are so dense." Shippo said

Inuyasha started chasing Shippo around.

"This is no time for squabbling amongst yourselves!" yelled Lettuce

Everyone grew silent.

Then Miroku starting laughing because she used bigger words then people usually use when their angry.

"Ha-ha she's smart." laughed Miroku

"Yes and your not." said Sango with another long sigh

"Kagome I believe you were going to say something weren't you?" Lettuce said

"Yes I was thank you." said Kagome

"Well for example we still have more people to rescue like Ichigo, Taki, and Pudding." said Kagome

"Don't you remember that? Or is your head filled with instant ramen noodles? Said Miroku

Miroku instantly started laughing at himself yet again.

"Oh yea we do." said Inuyasha who still had no idea what they were talking about

"We have to make a decision here." said Shippo

"We can leave and find the rest of our friends or fight some more." said Sango

"I say that we stay and fight." said Koga and Inuyasha at the same time

"You dam wolf." Inuyasha yelled

"That's all you have to say to me. Not much of a greeting is it?" said Koga


	41. Koga Explains

TearsOfSadnessMyHeartAches- I don't understand what you mean.

"Koga what are you doing here?!" Inuyasha asked is a screaming tone of voice

"Uhh I live here. You probably wouldn't remember that though." said Koga with a sigh

"Well what was your point of bringing Kagome and Zakuro here?" Inuyasha asked

"Do you pay no attention to anything?" Koga asked

Inuyasha gave him a black stare.

"You really are an idiot. I guess I'll explain to you." said Koga

"I was looking for someone to be my wife. I love Kagome but she doesn't seem to care. I took your friend Zakuro because she a wolf a demon and a jewel detector. I think that's perfect for me. I decided to take her with me to my cave. That's where you are now." said Koga

"Why'd you take Kagome?" asked Inuyasha

"I didn't necessarily take her. She walked into my cave so what if I have two shard detectors who are pretty. It's sad that Kagome isn't a wolf though because other wise she could be accepted by my community and brother wolves, some except her while others don't. Most of my clan disapproves of me marrying a human. That's pretty much it." said Koga

"The point to taking Kagome was a lure to get you inside so I could fight you. She somehow got out. I really don't know how she escaped past my guards. I mean she was in a dungeon cell with bars. How can you get out of those things?" asked Koga

"How did you get out Kagome?" asked Shippo

"Well there was a side entrance someone had dug that was there before me. The two wolf guards when they fell asleep I escaped through the hole ended up outside. Then I noticed that everyone was fighting and I yelled Inuyasha's name. When he was injured I tended to his wounds also. It's weird that no one noticed that I was there. Well I remember someone noticed eventually." said Kagome

"Koga said he wanted to fight me. Can we fight? Hu? Can we? Can we? Hu?" Inuyasha said like he was a little kid begging to do something

"Inuyasha you just noticed that he said that?" Mint asked

"He did say that a while ago." Lettuce agreed

"We can fight right?" Inuyasha asked

"Is that all you ever think about?" Sango asked

"Fine, if it'll shut you up yea stupid mutt." Koga said


	42. Koga's New Power

I'll try to make the next chapter better. I don't fell very well because I'm sick so it's amazing that I even thought of anything.

Koga lunged towards Inuyasha.

He tried to hit him.

In a flash he was successfully able to punch Inuyasha in the face.

"Ha-ha-ha Inuyasha have you gotten weak on me or maybe I'm just stronger." Koga said triumphantly

Koga thrust forward to him Inuyasha again.

"Inuyasha watch out!" Kagome screamed

"Koga has gained another shard of the shikon jewel." she yelled again

"He what!" Inuyasha yelled as he was hit again

"My my so you've noticed my new found strength." Koga said

"Now I'm even faster because of my new shard." Koga said

"And there's nothing you can do about it!" Koga yelled

"Dam it Koga's even more powerful than before. What can I do?" Inuyasha thought


	43. Inuyasha is a Hypocrite

Digiwildfire- Thank you very much. I'm glad that someone one is enjoying my story. Here is the update that you wanted.

"This is just great Koga has gotten another shard." Inuyasha grumbled

"Today has completely sucked. First of all kagome gets kidnapped because of some stupid plan a certain someone made up." Inuyasha yelled

Inuyasha coughed and said "Sango"

"Then we go into this dam cave to rescue Zakuro and Kagome only to find that we have to fight a bunch of mangy wolves." Inuyasha yelled

"I start to fight them and then I catch on fire! I'm forced to sit out most of the fight. On top of that Kagome had already escaped." Inuyasha yelled

"The only thing good is that I get to fight Koga but now he's actually strong. I have no idea what the heck to do!" he proclaimed

"Well that's just great Inuyasha tell you battle plan right to the enemy." Mint said with a sigh

"What are you talking about? I have no plan." Inuyasha said

"That's what I'm talking about! You truly are the dumbest person I know." Mint said

"This is getting boring Inuyasha. I don't care how bad you think your day has been going! What was the purpose of telling me any of this?" Koga questioned.

"Well it was all part of my brilliant plan!" Inuyasha exclaimed

Inuyasha ran towards Koga.

He body slammed Koga into the wall.

Inuyasha slammed him with such force he created another hole in the cave wall.

They both flew out of the cave.

A loud splash was heard from below.

They had both fallen into the lake.

"Inuyasha actually has a plan?' questioned Mint

"Apparently he did." said Miroku

"It was a pretty stupid one though." said Sango

This is about the title. I say this only for the chapter because he said he had to plan to Mint but he really did think of something.


	44. Inuyasha the Sea Dog

It's been awhile I've been busy being on vacation and studying to get into high school. I hope everyone had happy holidays and enjoy the New Year. I hope you get some more reviews soon.

DigiwildFire- I am glad that you like it. I hope you enjoy the chapters in the future.

Inuyasha and Koga were underwater.

Koga opened his eyes.

How he can see underwater is a mystery.

"Where am I?" Koga thought

Koga suddenly realizes where he is.

"Oh God! Why am I underwater? Oh I remember because of Inuyasha body slamming me. This lake is really deep though. I'll drown if I stay down here for too long.. Air I need air." Koga thought frantically

Koga was in a panic.

Koga swims to the surface for air.

"Where's the mutt? I'm going to go punch him." Koga said

Koga swam back down to find Inuyasha tangled up in some sort of underwater plant life.

"Help I'm trapped in this plant." Inuyasha said

No sound came out of Inuyasha's mouth only water bubbles.

"That's right I'm underwater." Inuyasha thought

"Did Inuyasha say something or is he just looking air?" Koga thought

"I know I'll use signs to communicate." Inuyasha thought

Inuyasha pulled out a wooden sign and a marker from his kimono.

Inuyasha wrote "Go get fire. You can light the plant on fire so I can get free."

Koga wrote "You are an idiot. Fire is ousted underwater. It means it doesn't last."

Inuyasha wrote "I forgot about that"

Koga wrote "Even if fire did burn underwater you'd burn with it."

Inuyasha wrote "Good point I've already caught on fire before."

Koga wrote "You have a sword. Just cut your self free."

Inuyasha wrote "I can't do that. My sword is wedged in between those rocks."

Koga wrote "How'd it get there?"

Inuyasha wrote "I don't know it fell I guess while I was unconscious."

Koga wrote "How did you end up it that plant anyway?"

Inuyasha wrote "I just fell here I guess. I mean I did hit that cave wall pretty dam hard."

Koga wrote "Then it's your own fault you're stuck there."

Inuyasha wrote "Can you please get me some help, if you're not going to help me yourself. I'm starting to loose air here."

Koga wrote "Fine I will help you. But, you own me."

This is about the title. Technically he's a lake dog but that does doesn't sound as good.


	45. Kagome is Clueless

Digiwildfire- I didn't really feel like updating today because I'm really busy. I'm going to party until one in the morning with all my friends. I'll have to change my cloths three times today. Since I got a review I will update. I hope you like it.

Koga began to swim toward the waters surface.

For once Koga actually felt sorry for Inuyasha.

He finally emerged at the top of the water.

He swam towards the cave entrance.

Kagome and the others were still in the cave.

He would have to get inside as fast as possible.

"It's a good thing I have these shikon shards. If I don't get help for Inuyasha soon I'm not really sure how much he can last down there. He doesn't even have oxygen to breath. At least I don't think he does. I'm just wasting time talking to myself. I better hurry and find some help" Koga said to himself

Koga was finally at the entrance to the cave.

He slipped behind the waterfall and went inside.

He began to run through the cave using his super speed.

Koga began to yell for Kagome through out the cave.

"I sense some shards and their heading this way." Kagome said

"I sense them too. There are three shards. They are traveling quite fast." Zakuro said

"It must be Koga and Inuyasha heading back this way." Kagome said

"Well your half right." said Miroku

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked

"Kagome, you should just look in front of you." said Sango

"It's Koga." said Shippo

"Why isn't Inuyasha here though?" asked Lettuce

"He could be just really slow." Mint commented

"His presence isn't here." said Kikyo

"Help me! Inuyasha is in trouble. He's drowning in the lake!" Koga yelled


	46. Miroku's Decision to Help

I can't update for another two weeks. This is because I have high school entrance exams for two Saturdays. I usually update every Saturday around six in the morning my time. This is my only free time at all during the week. But since I have to take a test at eight in the morning I wouldn't have time. I apologize for the delay.

Digiwildfire- Thank you I hope you continue to enjoy this series.

"Koga, what do you mean Inuyasha's drowning?" asked Zakuro

"Isn't he old enough to take care of himself by now?" asked Mint

"Well, he is. But that's not the point. He really does need help." said Koga

"Aren't you two enemies?" asked Miroku

"Well, we are but I'm serious help him help me. Wait, that's not right. Dam it! Now I don't now what I'm talking about anymore." Koga said with anger in his voice.

"These people are complete idiots and they're wasting my time. Inuyasha is going to die at this rate. If that happens what will happen to this fic? Man, I better start looking for a new job." Koga thought

"Oh my God! Stop standing around and save Inuyasha he's drowning!" Kagome yelled

"You just realized this?" asked Miroku

Kagome had a stupid look on her face.

Her answer to this question was yes but she wouldn't admit it.

"Well then let's go already." said Lettuce

Everyone began to run outside the cave.

"I hope Inuyasha's okay." said Kagome

"Well you shouldn't have wasted any time. Are you stupid or something?" Koga thought

"I'm glad I didn't say that out loud but I know it's true." Koga thought

They finally reached outside the cave.

"Now where is he?" asked Kikyo

"He's near those rocks jutting out of the water's surface." said Koga

Koga pointed at the rocks that were in the middle of the lake.

"How exactly is he stuck?" asked Sango

"He got caught in some seaweed-like plants." said Koga

Everyone began to laugh at this.

"Who wants to save him then? I'm too small so you can count me out." said Shippo

"Shippo you're lazy." said Miroku

"Then why don't you go?" asked Shippo

"Fine I will. Come on Koga let's go." said Miroku


	47. The Rescuers

Hello everyone! I'm so glad to be back after a long busy month. I've been in my drama clubs production of Peter Pan. I did the lighting. I've done a bunch of other stuff that's kept me busy as well like high school entrance exams and interviews. I get results back next week. If I don't get accepted well that's be bad. I've had other types of interviews too. I'm coming out with more designs for my company. The panda is so cute. I've watched a lot of anime too. I did go to an anime convention called Anime La. I cosplayed as Tohru Honda from Fruits Basket. I can't believe how many people took pictures of me. Hoping I can get some ideas from my story there I guess. Well I hope you enjoy my story. Now it's time to that the reviewers.

Digiwildfire- I'm sorry that the wait was way over two weeks. I hope you had fun at the party.

Bjoi- I'm trying not to have a bunch of the perverted characters act the way they usually do in their anime. Sango's not really trying to be critical. She's just trying to be a leader for some reason. I try to make Inuyasha dense because in the anime he's dense over anything about love. Here well he's just dense about everything and that's just funny. Other wise you're pretty much correct with everything you said.

Miroku and Koga dived into the water in hopes of rescuing Inuyasha from drowning.

They swam toward Inuyasha who appeared to be unconscious.

They finally got to where Inuyasha was.

They began to tug on the plant trying to set him free.

When they had gotten all of them Koga placed Inuyasha's arms around his neck so that he could swim him to the surface.

Miroku stayed behind to try to work Inuyasha's sword free from the rock.

"Now how am I going to get this out? It appears to be stuck between the rocks pretty tightly." thought Miroku

He pulled on the sword it didn't budge at all.

He tried kicking it to but that also didn't work.

"What am I supposed to do?" he thought

"I'm hoping back to the surface. I think if Kikyo shot her sacred arrow at the rock it should break." Miroku though

He began to swim upwards.

Koga placed Inuyasha on the ground where everyone was standing.

They all began to gather around Inuyasha.

"Is he okay?" asked Zakuro

"Is he ever still alive?" asked Mint

Miroku emerged from the water.

"Can someone help me get Inuyasha's sword? It's still kinda stuck in the rock." said Miroku

"I have a good idea. How bout if Kikyo breaks the rock with one of her arrows." said Lettuce

"Hey that was my idea!" Miroku yelled

"Okay I'll help since it's for Inuyasha." said Kikyo

Kikyo dove into the water with her bow and arrow.

She shot the rock with her arrow.

When the rock was hit it shattered and the sword fell to the bottom of the lake.

Kikyo swam to get it.

She picked it up and began to go back to land.

"Will Inuyasha ever wake up" asked Shippo


	48. Inuyasha's Necklace

There was no delay this week but I'm pretty busy today. I didn't have much time to write this chapter. I'm pretty nervous hat acceptance letters for high school are coming out today, tomorrow, or Monday. This depends on how fast the mail will get here. I hope I don't get any flimsy letters. That would mean I didn't get accepted. I leaned that from Azumanga Daioh.

Digiwildfire- I'm glad you had fun. Thank you so much for liking my story that much. I really appreciate it.

Inuyasha was still unconscious.

He just laid still on the ground.

"What do we do to wake him up?" asked Shippo

"He was under the water for pretty long." said Zakuro

"I'm not even sure a demon can be underwater that long." said Kikyo

"So you're saying that he's dead?" asked Kagome

"There has to be some way to revive him." said Sango

"I agree I don't really think he's dead just unconscious." said Mint

"I think I have an idea." said Miroku

"Well what is it?" asked Lettuce

"Kagome can try to make Inuyasha sit." said Miroku

"He's lying down. What do you mean?" asked Koga

"There is a necklace that binds him to Kagome's commands. If she says the word sit he'll be pulled towards the ground by the power of his necklace. I'm hoping that this will wake him up" said Miroku

"Well Kagome why don't you try it?" asked Sango


	49. The Sit Command

Hello everyone. I'm sorry this is a little late but I felt very sick this morning so I just laid on the couch watching anime form five till twelve. I feel a little better so I'm going to try to write now. I'd first like to tell a story that I thought was really funny that happened to me and a few of my friends on Thursday. We were extras on one of the episodes for _The Simple Life. _We sat in the audience and watched the pageant called Mrs. Hot mom. Well before the filming stared we went to the bathroom.Well Paola had a little too much root beer to drink. So she burps in my face. I said Paola you just burped in my face. That's disgusting. When I'm saying this guess who walks into the bathroom. It's Nicole Ritchie and Paris Hilton. Paola's face is stunned, shocked, and embarrassed. I still don't notice but someone asked who burped? I pointed and said Paola. Then I noticed. Nicole also bumped into Noel and said Excuse me. Then we left. When we got outside we were laughing hysterically. Paola was really embarrassed because of what she did and the fact that she had never seen a celebrity before. I'm sorry if you found my story weird but I keep telling anyone this who will listen.

Kagome stood next to Inuyasha.

She looked as if she was towering over is body.

Everyone else began to back away from Inuyasha.

Kagome took a deep breath a yelled "Sit."

There was absolutely no effect on Inuyasha at all.

He still lay lifeless on the ground.

"Well Mr. I know everything your plan failed." said Sango as she clobbered Miroku over the head with her boomerang.

"Well sorry. I never guaranteed that it would work, Sango." said Miroku

"Got any more bright ideas?" asked Sango

"Nope." said Miroku

"The more you try to help the worse things get!" exclaimed Sango

"Who didn't Kagome yelling sit not work on Inuyasha?" asked Shippo

"It was probably because since Inuyasha's unconscious that he probably can't hear anything so that command wouldn't work on him." said Kikyo

"Oh, I thought it was just because he was really stupid." said Mint

"Does anyone else have any ideas?" said Zakuro

"I think I might have one." said Lettuce

"Well what is it then?" asked Sango

"What's Inuyasha most favorite food?" asked Lettuce

"It's puppy chow." said Koga

"No, it's ramen." said Lettuce


	50. The Not So Instant Ramen

I know it has been quite awhile since I've written anything. I am very sorry for that. It's just that I just get so busy. I graduated eighth grade at least. Well I think it's a good thing because I went there for nine years. I think I've been on summer break for a little over two weeks but it seems like 2 months. I'll be attending Anime Expo next Saturday and the week after that I will be in San Francisco. After that I think I'll have time to update again. This summer I'll still be pretty busy but I hope you'll bear with me until I finish this story. I did try to make this chapter pretty long.

Digiwildfire- Thank you for wishing me to get better, I am now not sick anymore so that's good. I'm just busy is all.

"Does anyone have any instant ramen with them?" asked Lettuce

"I should still have some with me." said Kagome

Kagome opened up her backpack to look for the ramen.

She began to dig through her giant backpack full of junk and stuff she doesn't really need.

Kagome had been searching for about twenty minutes when she finally pulled out one container of instant ramen from her backpack.

"Lettuce, I found one." yelled Kagome

"Gees it took you long enough." grumbled Mint

"The next thing we have to do is cook it." said Lettuce

"Isn't that the point of instant ramen? I mean sure you could just through the bowl at him but I'm not really sure that would help very much." said Shippo

"I think she has a plan, Shippo. I don't really think you should bother with your questions. What is your plan anyway, Lettuce?" said Sango

"I thought you just said to not bother Lettuce with questions but yet you go and ask something." said Miroku with a sigh

"I was talking about Shippo not myself." said Sango

"We still need to cook the ramen. I'm telling you this because I think you may have forgotten about it." said Zakuro

"We should make a fire." said Kikyo

"Do we even have any wood?" asked Kagome

"I don't think we do." said Koga

"Why don't you get some them?" asked Kagome

"I'll be back in second." said Koga as he ran off.

Koga had the help of the shikon shards to allow him to run extremely fast.

He quickly returned with a large bundle of wood.

Kikyo decided to start the fire.

"The fire is ready. Are you going to cook it now?" said Kikyo

"Aww dam it I forgot the water!" exclaimed Lettuce

"How is it that no one remembers these things? I mean I would if I knew how to prepare this thing you called instant ramen. Unfortunately for you it is a commoner's food so I wouldn't know how to prepare it. If it was something like a gourmet French pastry then I could do that instantly." said Mint

"Mint, please stop rambling about yourself." said Kagome

"Where can we get water?" asked Zakuro

"Does Kagome have some in her backpack or is there a river or lake near by?" asked Shippo

"I think I might have a bottle of water in my backpack somewhere." said Kagome

"No! That's okay. Somebody please go find a body of water. It takes Kagome way to long to look through that accursed backpack! I think I'll do a rain dance." said Sango with a crazed look on her face

"I think Sango needs her medication. She should lie down. We really shouldn't waste anymore time." said Miroku

"Koga should be able to find water somewhere." said Zakuro

Koga rushed off again in search of water.

"Instant ramen shouldn't take this long. I mean it says instant in the product title. I mean I've never had it but it sates on the package it should only take about three minutes to make!" exclaimed Mint

"Mint, you're rambling again." said Zakuro

I'm sorry but I have to stop there. I will return with the next chapter eventually. I should be back in about two weeks. I hope everyone is enjoying their summers.


	51. Instant Wake Up

Anime Expo wasn't as great as I remembered it. The last time I went was in 2001. The good thing is I not afraid of cosplayers like I was when I first saw them. I mean I like cosplaying now. What I did for most of the days was stand in horribly long lines for two to four hours each. The only real activity I got to do was the SOS Brigade concert. At least that was really fun. I'll be back next year but I'm staying in a hotel room and not bringing my friends because they didn't really like it. It's now time for reviews. I am so happy to see that I received three reviews for this chapter.

Digiwildfire- Have you done anything fun? I have enjoyed summer so far. I don't really want to go back to school.

Kin756894- I know that my chapters are very short. The reason for this is because I am very busy. The only time I am not busy is on Saturday mornings at around five to seven. Then my parents wake up and kick me off the computer to work. Zakuro being able to see shikon shards was something I came up with so that she would be kidnapped by someone who wanted her powers. That was Koga but he didn't really use her that much and ended up taking Kagome too.

MewTangerine- Currently Kish and Ichigo and both still trapped by Naraku. Nothings bad happened to them but they will be back later in the story.

Koga finally returned with water.

The water was carried inside of a canteen.

"Koga, where did you get that canteen from?" asked Shippo

"I uh… found it." said Koga

"The truth is I had nowhere to put the water after I found it. I was looked around near the river bank when I noticed there was a monk napping against a tree. He had this canteen next to him. He didn't look like he was using it so I took it with me. I guess I'm not lying when I said I found it." Koga thought to himself

Koga handed the canteen to Lettuce.

Lettuce then hung the canteen on a long brown piece of wood that she placed over the fire.

The water soon began to bubble and boil inside the canteen.

Lettuce after a few minutes took the canteen off of the piece of wood and began pouring the water into the instant ramen cup.

"This just has to steep for about four minutes. I'm going to place it right nest to Inuyasha so that he will smell his favorite food. He will wake up instantly and want to eat it." said Lettuce as she set the ramen on the ground next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nose and ears started to twitch a little bit.

This went on for four minutes.

"Okay, I've got just one question for you Lettuce. Why isn't he waking up yet?" yelled Kagome angrily

"I dunno instant ramen isn't really his favorite food." said Lettuce

"I knew we should have gone with puppy chow!" exclaimed Koga

"It could just be that he's just not hungry. He did kind of respond to the smell though by twitching." said Zakuro

"Well, since that plan failed I do have just one more idea." said Lettuce

She put the canteen back on the piece of wood so the water inside could boil.

Lettuce finally took the canteen of and walked over to where Inuyasha lay unconscious.

She unscrewed the cap and began pouring the scalding hot water all over Inuyasha.

"Ahhhhhh!!" a loud high pitched scream echoed from Inuyasha mouth.

Everyone began laughing at him.

Inuyasha instantly got up and began running around screaming.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha yelled as he was still running around

"I'm sorry about that. I was kinda out of ideas so I just kinda figured since we still had water left so I could attempt to scald you with it." said Lettuce

"Well at least he's finally conscious." said Miroku


	52. Amnesia

Digiwildfire-Your summer sounds fun. They'll be back soon.

Inuyasha has now calmed down.

He has stopped running around like a madman.

"What I would like to know is…What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha exclaimed

"Inuyasha, do you remember anything that happened to you?" asked Zakuro

"Uh… not really. Am I supposed to?" asked Inuyasha

"You don't remember almost drowning?" Kikyo asked

"I don't really remember anything. My head hurts when I think. Everything seems like a really big blur to me." said Inuyasha

"I think he may have a case of amnesia." said Lettuce.

"What is this some daytime soap opera? Let me guess Inuyasha has an evil twin. Kagome's real father is Naraku. And we don't really exist. Our whole lives are a lie! We are really drawn by a bunch of people in Japan and people tell us what to say do and think." Sango said

"Sango did you forget to take your medicine again? I think she's finally completely snapped. Did you hear that last one she said? That proves she's insane. We're real." says Miroku with a smile

"Shouldn't we be more worried about Inuyasha having amnesia?" asked Kagome

"I have just three questions to ask you, Inuyasha." said Miroku

"Go ahead." said Inuyasha

"What is your name?" asked Miroku

"It's Inuyasha. I don't think I could ever forget that because everyone keeps telling me that's my name." said Inuyasha

"Do you remember how to use your sword?" asked Miroku

"I think so." said Inuyasha

"My final question is can you walk?" asked Miroku

"I can walk." said Inuyasha

"Thank God! I mean the only thing he is good at is fighting. If he didn't remember that I figured we could just leave him here to fend for himself while we go off to defeat Naraku. Basically who cares if he can't remember anything else." said Miroku

"I guess he does have a good point there." said Shippo


	53. A New Plan

Hello everyone! It's been quite awhile since I last wrote a chapter for this story. I've said several times before but I was really busy. I went to something called dance camp for school for the past two weeks so I'm pretty tired. I've only got two more days of vacation left till I start high school. I don't really want to go because I get lost easily. I'll be really busy during school which means I can't even get up early enough on Saturday mornings to write this story. I might be able to update next week if I'm at this house. I have two houses now so I can be closer to my school. The week after that my weekend is so packed with two school events, an anime convention, and going to see Wicked. I guess that's enough of me talking I hope you enjoy my story.

Digiwildfire- Yes, he does.

"What are we planning to do now?" Mint asks

"It would be a good idea to try to locate Naraku's castle." said Zakuro

"Even if though we want to find him we don't exactly know where his castle is much less where to start looking for him." Kagome said

"Well we could do what we usually do." said Miroku

"What would that be?" Lettuce asks

"Wonder around randomly until we run into something Naraku related." said Miroku

"Won't that take a really long time? What would happen if we never find him? There's got to be an easier faster way to finding him." Lettuce said

"I guess there is but we've just never really thought of one. Hey, you're smart. Why don't you think of something?" Miroku said

"Well we could have Inuyasha sniff out Naraku's scent." said Lettuce

"Okay everybody, let's get going. Inuyasha you lead the way." said Miroku

"Who's Naraku?" Inuyasha asked

"Oh crap! He still has amnesia! He can't even remember his own enemy. Now that's just sad." said Miroku

"Did you expect him to remember things when he has amnesia? When a person has amnesia they usually forget the most important things. In Inuyasha's case that would be his enemy who we are looking for. We have to think of another plan until Inuyasha regains his memories." said Zakuro


	54. Palm Tree

Hello everyone! I'd like to say a little about my first week of high school. I seriously believed I wouldn't make any friends and I'd be alone for four years. I guess I was wrong. I mean my best friend was there and so was my big sister. (I just call her that because I'm an only child) Those two where my only friends until I met two other anime fans like myself. I know I seem pathetic but I had been at camp at my school for like almost a month and made no friends. What I find really awesome is something called the Frosh Box where you have to serve guys food. They give all the girls like dates. You have to pick a theme and design a table with decorations, food, and a costume all centrally around your theme. I thought of the theme for my group of five girls. We're doing a maid café and I'm in charge of the costumes. I guess all Saturday I'll be in cosplay. I'm going to Mikomicon as Haruhi Suzumiya and then to school as a maid. This is why I can't update next week. I think I'll have time to update the week after that.

Sasami1996- That was my initial plan to have him regain his memory in some funny way. I think Koga's plan is funny.

"Well we could think of some way to get his memory back." said Koga

"Do you have an idea?" asked Shippo

"Well, I do. But, it won't work here. Fist of all we need to find a beach. My plan is to kick Inuyasha really hard in the stomach in fount of a palm tree. Since my kick will be really powerful he will hit the tree. A coconut will fall on his head and he will regain all of his lost memories." Koga explained

"Koga, I think you just want to hurt Inuyasha because you don't like him." said Kagome

"Well, that is true. But, it's beside the point. I want to help Inuyasha regain his memories, At least the one of Naraku's sent. Other than that I couldn't care less." said Koga

"Don't I have any say in this? I mean I don't want to be hit in the stomach or head. That could cause brain damage" asked Inuyasha

"No you don't. Not unless you remember who Naraku is." said Miroku

"I remember who he is. That means we can go find him now." said Inuyasha

"You do? Then who is he?" asked Miroku

"He's Kagome's father." said Inuyasha

"Kagome is he right?" asked Miroku

"He is wrong. He don't know who he is let's just go with Koga's plan." said Kagome


	55. The Dark Forest

Hey, everyone. It's been awhile. I've been very busy with school. I've made a ton of friends when I thought I wouldn't make any. Most of them are really quirky but its fun anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Well let's get going then." said Shippo

Everyone begins to walk away from where Koga's cave is. They enter a forest. They walk in the northern direction trying to get out of the forest. The sun slowly begins to set as they wander the forest trying to get out. Soon it is very dark outside. They can barely see a thing except the dark silhouettes of trees and each other.

"Does anyone else feel like we've been walking forever?" asked Inuyasha

"Well this is a pretty big forest. We can't make it out of here in one day. Well I can with my super speed. But I wouldn't want to leave Kagome behind. Besides it's getting pretty late. It's already dark outside. We don't have any light for us to see our way to get out of the forest. We should probably rest here until it's the morning and the suns up again." said Koga

They walked a little further until they heard the sound of running water. They walked towards it.

"Hey, it's a river. We should rest here tonight and follow the river in the morning to get out of the forest." said Lettuce

Everyone begins to set up camp.

Suddenly they hear a rustle in the bushes and footsteps. Leaves crunch under someone's feet as the walk towards them.


	56. Left Kick

I'm sorry that I haven't written I awhile it's just that every Saturday I've been really busy with school things.

The footsteps begin to get closer and closer to them. Finally someone emerged from behind a tree. It was too dark to see who or what it was.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, trying to identity the mysterious thing before him.

"This scent smells strangely familiar. It's just that I don't quite know what it is." Inuyasha thought to himself

"I have come to lead you to the gates of where Naraku's castle lies. It is his wish." said Kanna in a low monotone voice

"That sounds like one of Naraku's minions. I believe her name is Kanna" said Kikyo

"Should we really go with her? It could be a trap." asked Lettuce

"Well, you never really know what Naraku is planning." said Sango

"What about Inuyasha? I mean he still can't remember a thing about Naraku. He could at least tell us if we're near Naraku by his scent." said Kagome

"Well we've still got to make him regain his memory. But, how do we do that?" asked Shippo

"Let me take care of it." Koga said with a big smile on his face

"Hey, Inuyasha come over here for a second." Koga said in a whisper

Inuyasha walked over to where Koga was standing.

"What did you want?" Inuyasha asked

"Can you just stand there for a second? Just don't move okay." said Koga

"Umm sure." Inuyasha said with a puzzled look on his face

Inuyasha was facing to the west while Koga was facing the north but was still standing next to Inuyasha.

Koga sort of made a small quick jump in the air. He swung his left leg at the back of Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha quickly ducked.

"I knew you were up to some-" Inuyasha got cut off. Koga had swung his right leg at the back of Inuyasha's head. This time he hit him. Inuyasha fell flat on his face on the ground with a loud thud.

Koga jumped up excitedly.

"I actually got him!" Koga yelled "the first kick was just a diversion from my second kick." said Koga happily

"Do you think that he'll actually get his memory back?" asked Mint

"Well, we would hope so." said Zakuro


	57. Retrived Memories

I really apologize for my long absence here. I've just been really busy with stuff. Like, work, school, midterms, and well I've kinda been watching a lot of anime. But, I'm on semester break and can at least get in this chapter.

Sar T.- Kish and Ichigo are still inside Naraku's castle in the dungeon.

Daemon the black wolf mew- Well I suppose I can talk about them in this chapter. I didn't know everyone really wanted to know what happened to them that badly until recently.

"Hey, Kish how long have we been in this stupid dungeon?" Ichigo asked

"Well, I dunno I think I lost count around day three. I figured since you're so cute and smart you'd be the one to keep track of that sort of thing. You know, like in those movies where people make marks on the wall to represent days. I guess I was wrong." responded Kish

"Oh well gee thanks. Now you're calling me stupid!" Ichigo said angrily

Kish starts to laugh.

"Well, I'm sorry about that my little kitten." Kish said with a smile on his face

"I really wish we could get out of this place. It's really dark and my arms hurt since they've been chained to the wall this whole time. Another thing is that girl Kanna really creeps me out. I mean the way she walks in here everyday is scary enough. All you here are these footsteps and then suddenly the door just opens and she's just standing there. I really wish my friends would come and save me. I at least hope they're looking for me." said Ichigo

"Don't worry about it Ichigo. Considering how long we've been here I'm pretty sure Naraku isn't going to harm us. He's probably using you as bait to lure out the other Mew Mews. I'm probably here because he wanted you to think I pushed you down the wall so he took on my form and it was really him who pushed you. There are all just theories I have though." said Kish

Inuyasha got up staggeringly from the ground.

"Hey, What's the big idea you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled at Koga

"Well, I figured you'd get your memory back if I hit you when you weren't expecting it." Koga said

"What the heck are you rambling about? Your wasting my time. Let's go with that girl so we can defect Naraku." Inuyasha said

"I think he's regained his memory." Zakuro said

"Well, you heard the man. Let's get out of this forest and follow Kanna." Miroku said

"As you wish I shall lead you to his castle." Kanna said in her monotonous voice

Everyone began to walk following Kanna in hopes that she would lead them directly to Naraku's castle


	58. Kaji

I apologize that I have not updated in such a long time. I have been incredibly busy. My Saturday's and weekends pretty much do not exist anymore. I finally got back my Fridays which is good. I am in my high school band so we do parades and football games and things like that. This December may be the most busy I have ever been. I hope that I can get up another chapter after this soon. Also I have been taking Japanese for quite awhile so I will try to incorporate that into the title chapters.

Laura dahmer- Thank you for your support. I am glad that you like my story. I have been busy and I use to get up at around five am to write but since last year I could not do that. I have been writing this story for quite awhile. Because of your review I decided to write this chapter before I leave for work.

The forest is very dark now. Because of this they decided to bring a torch of fire with them. The trees grew thicker as they walked deeper into the forest. Shadows danced off the trees making the forest appear to be spookier than it really was.

"Maybe bring fire was not such a good idea. The forest is too dark and there are shadows everywhere. What if Inuyasha trips when he is holding it? A fire could start and we could be trapped in here." Shippo said

"We need the light to see though." said Zakuro

"This forest is pretty dark." said Lettuce

"If we did not have that then we could not be able to follow Kanna because we would not be able to see her." Kikyo said

"Shippo, you're just being paranoid." said Kagome

"It'll be fine Shippo. I promise I'll be extra careful. I'm not clumsy enough to tr-" Inuyasha said as he stumbled over a rock and he fell to the ground.

Everyone including Kanna stopped walking.

"Inuyasha did you just get shorter?" Shippo asked

"No I defiantly did not." Inuyasha said angrily

"Well then if you're not shorter why are you at my eye level? And what's that behind you?" Shippo exclaimed as he entered a world of total panic

"Well let's see." Inuyasha said as he turned around "That would be the start of a forest fire."

Shippo screamed. "Inuyasha you liar you said that you would be careful. Now we're gonna die if we don't get out of here soon." Shippo said worryingly


	59. Card Captor Inuyasha

I know I have yet to update in I have no idea how long. I have been pretty busy and most of my free time if not all of it is dedicated to watching anime. Now to answer my reviews.

Laura Dahmer- Thank you for enjoying my fanfics as much as I like writing them. I still apologize for not updating in a long time.

Qwertyistaken- I didn't ask about why you chose that name but thank you for reading anyway. sorry I've only been talking in periods on aim ^^;

TazzybizzyNya- I appreciate the critiques. I began writing this story when I was twelve so the earlier chapters are a bit off. The reason the characters do not act the way they appear in the manga or anime is because this is a parody. I kinda wanted to have free range in the way the characters act and talk ect… I find it more fun to write this way. I am purposely writing it in a way that a script would be written because I envision it as if it was an actual anime.

Kirsty kat- I did not cut Kish and Ichigo out of the story. My intentions were that they were not going to appear a lot simply because they are locked up in a dungeon in Naraku's castle. The main focus of the story was suppose to be Inuyasha and the others trying to rescue them and their misadventures along they way.

Moonlitinuyasha1985- I really appreciate all the reviews you have written. Your reviews reminded me it would be a good idea update. Lettuce can get a bit scary in my story.

I fire began to quickly grow larger consuming as many trees as it could. The fire swelled up heading in the direction of where everyone was standing in fear.

"I really think it would be a great idea if we ran right about now." Miroku said with a panic stricken expression

"No. Wait guys!" Inuyasha yelped

"You want us to wait to be burned to a crisp by the fire is that it Inuyasha? Do you hate us or perhaps you have a death wish?" Lettuce yelled.

"That's not what I meant. I think I can fix this." Inuyasha said calmly

"You think you can fix a fire? Can you magically summon up some water or maybe we should all do a rain dance? Do you think any of that can actually work?" Koga questioned "Mangy mutt." he grumbled under his breath.

"Yeah I can summon some water up." Inuyasha said with a wide grin plastered on his face

"Oh great he's delusional. Maybe the smoke fumes are getting to him." Mint frowns and smacked her forehead

"I said I'm serious!" Inuyasha growled furiously

"Hey guys seriously why are we wasting our time arguing over Inuyasha's unstable mental state. If we don't leave soon we are defiantly going to die in here." Miroku said worryingly

Inuyasha reached into his clothing and pulled out a book.

"Key that hides the forces of darkness show me your true form. By the covenant, I Inuyasha, command you release. Card made by Clow lend your power to my key. Watery!" Inuyasha chanted

Suddenly a female like apparition appeared from the card that Inuyasha had been holding. It then turning into waves as it began crashing down on the raging fire. Quickly as the fire had begun it was out again. Only a few bits of smoke were still visible in the forest.

"Inuyasha it's just great and all that you saved us and managed to clean up your own mess. However, why are you in a dress? And what just happened?" Kagome said with a confused expression

"Well, when I visited your world I discovered a magic box you call a computer. There was something called eBay where you can get stuff people are trying to sell to other humans as yourself. I bought this thing from some girl named Sakura. I figured it would be useful at some point. As always I'm correct." Inuyasha said proudly

"I still think we should just leave." Miroku said as he sighed

They all began to follow Kanna through the forest again being careful of the burnt branches that fell in their path.


	60. Towards the Light

I did not expect that I would actually write more this summer. I was suppose to go to band camp. I am on dance flags though. I broke my finger so therefore I do not have to go. I have time to write the next chapter instead. Also this chapter was going to be longer however there was a blackout and it killed my file. I save every ten minutes but I had just gotten a new idea too.

Qwertyistaken- Thank you for breaking my finger. Just kidding but you reminded me I should write more today.

CasielGlacer- I know that Japanese word was off. I was because I had yet to actually take any Japanese. I'll be going into my third year of official Japanese but to keep it less confusing I do not plan to use a lot of Japanese. If I did it might be mostly in Japanese. Since I wrote this without actually learning how to write it may be confusing. The fact that I write over a long period of time might not help either because I may forget something that that I wanted to include. Thank you for reading.

IchigoMomomiya1324- I thought up this concept quite a long time ago around the initial start of this series. However the place I wanted to use it was later on in the story when they actual reached Naraku's castle. But who knows maybe Card Captor Inuyasha will make reappearance. I am not the best about noticing typos. I apologize for all the weird typos I've made in the past.

The forest area was almost completely charred due to the massive fire that occurred earlier. They group still quickly followed after Kanna in hopes she would lead them to Naraku. Slowly light began to creep through the burnt forestry.

"Hey guys I think we are really close to getting out of this place." said Sango

"It honestly feels like we have been in here for a year." Kagome complained with a sour look plastered on her face

"It does feel as if we have been here for a very long time." Zakuro agreed

Finally a light began to stream toward them. It was almost as if it was a tunnel of light.

"Where did all the trees go?" Shippo asked

"What are you talking about we are in a forest there are tree all over the place." Inuyasha said confidently

They all looked around.

"Shippo is right the trees are gone but it looks like we are not in any clearing." said Mint

"Maybe Kanna led us to a cave by mistake?" asked Lettuce

Suddenly the ground shook and out of nowhere the entrance was sealed off.

"That can't be good. We're stuck. Caves seem to be a dangerous place in this era." Kagome moaned

"HaHa that was no mistake." cackled a voice in the distance

They all turned to look at a shadowy figure coming towards them.


	61. Kage

I updated twice in one week. That is kinda unusual for me. I woke up early for once. I am getting back into slightly more sleeping patterns by sleeping at one a.m. instead of four. I wonder if I can get back to sleeping at ten on school nights. That is early at least I think so I only sleep early because my high school is like an hour away from where I live. But, I get to take Japanese so it's okay. I also am hosting a Japanese student this weekend. I am very excited. I totally wish it was a guy though because when they students come to talk at school only the guys ever like anime. They choose the student based on your gender because they have to sleep in your room. School starts for me the thirty-first so I may update before then but I am not sure. Sorry for the rant…

IchigoMomomiya1324- I think I really like trying to explain myself for some reason. I rant a lot so I'm surprised you even read my rants I write before the chapters.

Qwertyistaken- I know you didn't mean to break my finger. I am very accident prone within the last two years especially. I just knew I was gonna break something that had to do which my arm or hand. I had this ominous feeling since spring. I did use forestry. When you were talking to me all you did was confuse me so I just stuck with that word.

The shadowy figure emerged in front of them.

"Haha it is I Kagura." Kagura cackled

"This can't be good" Shippo wined

"The only reason I am actually here is sheer boredom. I figured I could kid out from Naraku for awhile. This isn't exactly the nicest place to be. There isn't much to do. Entertain me and I will gladly get everyone out of this dank cave. It'll give me something to do anyway." Kagura said with an almost blank stare on her face

"Hmm I wonder what we can do to entertain her." Zakuro thought

"I am obviously not going to be the one performing some silly act just to get a laugh out of her." Mint said sobbingly

I know it is very short. I tend to only write really early in the morning when my parents are still asleep so they don't come down and talk to me. I can't think straight. More coming soon thank you for reading.


	62. Himesama ni Naritai

School isn't too bad this year. I keep messing up like my fingers though. I now have a severe contusion on my left ring finger because I hit it with a flag pole. I also really happy to know there will be a Haruhi movie this spring.

Qwertyistaken- I'm sorry but you are defiantly off. It's just her personality to be whiney.

IchigoMomomiya1324- I agree that they people don't update a ton. This school week was a football biweekly so there was no game or band review on Saturday. I was so sleepy yesterday I went to sleep at like four thirty and woke up at eleven. Then I watched five episodes of devil may cry and went back to bed. I have no idea why I was so tired.

"I wonder what we could do to entertain her. Does anyone have a good idea" Kagome pondered

"I think that's pretty doubtful. This seems like such a waste of time. We should just stay here." Mint said as she rolled her eyes

"How about we sing and dance?" Shippo asked

"Worth a try I suppose." Sango agreed

Miroku, Zakuro, Kagome, Kikyo, and Inuyasha begin to dance the hare hare yukai.

"I have seen this before. As good a dance it is it's a bit overdone. Try again." Kagura said

"How about we just beat up Inuyasha?" Koga said smiling

"Hey no don't touch me!" Inuyasha cried out

Koga began kicking Inuyasha while Miroku beat him with his staff.

"That was a bit entertaining but not quite enough. Make me laugh and I will be happy to get you out of here." Kagura said

"I think I have an idea." Inuyasha said enthusiastically

Inuyasha produces a small pink egg with a crown pattern on it from his clothing.

"Do you plan to feed her with that egg? I do not see how that would cause her to laugh." Kikyo said with a strange look on her face

"Maybe he'll do a magic trick with it." Lettuce said

"My heart unlock!" Inuyasha yelled

A flash of bright pink light illuminated the dark cave blinding everyone for a split second.

"Character Transformation: Pretty Princess" Inuyasha yelled as he appeared in a frilly pink dress complete with a tiara and a large scepter.

Everyone stood in total wide eyed bewilderment at Inuyasha.

Suddenly Kagura burst out in hysterical laugher.

"What is that?" Kagura said as she choked through fits of laughter

"When I was younger I wanted to be a princess." Inuyasha said as he blushed

"Right… Well that was defiantly entertaining. I commend you for a job well done despite the fact you look utterly ridiculous. That is the best part though. I've agreed to get you out of this cave" Kagura said still chuckling


	63. Dendrophobia

I can not believe I have ignored writing this story for an entire semester. Junior year makes you way too busy. Since I am on semester break I woke up early to write. I do not really have anything interesting to say besides that so enjoy this chapter.

Qwertyistaken- You understood the title in English.

IchigoMomomiya1324- Congratulations on your win. That sounds very exciting. Computers that work are always a good thing. Two weeks ago both of mine were broken. My home computer would not print or have internet. My laptop would not print either. I had this Japanese essay that was two pages long and it was a hassle to get it to her. I am glad that you thought that my previous chapter was funny.

"Come this way." Kagura commanded as she motioned her hand so that they would know to follow her

Kagura produced a torch from the folds of her kimono. Followed by that was a match and she lit the torch. The cave was extremely dark and damp. Water dripped from the tops singeing the torch as Kagura walked forward. The group remained silenced for at least an hour until they began to see a dim light up ahead.

"Does that light mean that we've reached the exit of the care?" Shippo asked

"If it's not the exit then we have a problem." Kagura laughed as she thought his question was pointless

As the light grew brighter they finally began to see signs of life. They could see what appeared to be yet another forest that they encountered during their journey. After a few minutes they reached the exit. Outside was very brightly lit. However there were no roads that lead to outside the forest.

"Hey, Kagura I appreciate that you got us out of that cave and all but why there is no path to get us out of this forest. I'm really sick of forests. I think I'm starting to develop a bad case of dendrophobia." Inuyasha complained

"Yeah Yeah Inuyasha, quite you're winning. I have no idea why the roads are gone maybe the trees move because they're out to get you, but I can find my way back to the castle somehow." Kagura said


	64. Lettuce the Gamer

It has been quite a long time since I have written a chapter in back to back weekends. I know I am very busy for the next month so I doubt I will update so until then please enjoy this chapter.

Zakuro120- My story's plot line is basically to rescue Kish and Ichigo. Unfortunately for Inuyasha and everyone else they run into plenty of diversions along the way. This story may be kind of all over the place. That would be because I am writing a chapter every few months. You tend to forget that great idea you had for the story in that amount of time. Especially the earlier chapters I was not that great a writer due to the school does not really teach you how to make things sound like you are not a twelve year old. This story is just something that is a parody and fun for me to do when I have the time. I wish I had more of it so my chapters could be longer. If it looks like I am texting that would be due to how I want it to look more like a movie or anime script. The story is more meant for people who have watched both Inuyasha and Tokyo Mew Mew so that they already know about the characters and such even thought I change their personalities for satire purposes and I know that when I am reading something I prefer it in smaller parts so that I do not lose interest. I thought other people may be similar. If you mean typos then I just was very excited to publish what I had written when I was younger, and forgot to fix typos. But I am glad that you like even some of it.

"Hey did that tree just move?" Mint whispered to Zakuro

"It was probably just the wind." Zakuro responded

"Well, that's what I thought at first. But, there's not even any wind and it looked like the base moved closer to us." Mint said with a puzzled expression on her face

"Hmm that sounds strange. Anything is possible in this world maybe some trees move or they're demon trees out to get us" Zakuro said

"I guess you could be right but that's not very comforting. I really wish we could get out of this world already I miss my money." Mint said annoyed at being in this world

Suddenly the exact tree that they stared at lurched forward at Inuyasha causing him to collapse to the floor.

"Help me some one help me! The trees ahhh get them away!" Inuyasha screamed in fear and agony

"Well now this is quite pathetic. Don't you agree you mangy puppy?" Koga snickered at Inuyasha as he convulsed on the ground

Koga casually walked over to the flailing Inuyasha and easily managed to lift the tree off.

"Geez you mutt face. You should really learn how to play nicer with you chew toys and not be afraid of them. Now what is this anyway? I've never seen a tree like it. It must be some kind of demon." Koga said pleased with his current torturing Inuyasha

Lettuce drew closer to Koga and she clutched the bridge of her glasses as she studied the small tree as it flailed about.

"Hmm I believe I have encountered something of this sort before in the world where I came from. It was in the big city town of Goldenrod. I was headed to Ecruteak City to defeat the gym leader, Morty when there was a moving tree such as this one. I had to use a water bottle to make the tree go away. The tree was actually a Pokemon called Sudowoodo. In this world I suppose it would be a demon. I have no idea why it would even be here though." Lettuce said excited to share stories from her video game adventures

Shippo burst out in a laughing fit.

"I actually bought that on ebay. I wanted to use it on Inuyasha as a prank. I can't believe he freaked out as much as he did. I actually released it since I didn't want to feed it anymore in secret. I guess it ended up in this forest." Shippo said trying to hold back choked laughs

"Shippo I had no idea you were a Pokemon trainer too. Do you like mudkips?" Lettuce said with a wide eyed disbelief

"I do like mudkips we should trade Pokemon sometime." Shippo said laughing less than before

"Really, why does every keep using my computer to buy stupid junk" Kagome said as she had her hand up to hear head as she shook her head in disapproval


	65. Modern Conveniences

I know I have not updated in what seems to me like forever. If I had gotten any reviews I probably would have been more motivated to update. I really wanted to this summer but I got accepted into the Stanford high school summer college. It was totally amazing. I was studying Japanese but I barely had any free time. One would think being a senior I would have more free time. The time I do have I think all I do is watch tv or anime. My goal is to finish the story this year.

"Hey guys, I know Inuyasha is freaking about the whole demon tree and all but I would really like to return back to our world" Mint said anxiously

"I agree" said Kagome

"Alright, after must distraction, I will lead you to Naraku's castle even though I would rather never see his face again I think he will notice I am gone sooner or later" Kagura said slightly annoyed

"Well, where do we go from here?" Sango inquired

Kagura produced a small rectangular box from her Kimono sleeve. She pushed down on the top and a bright flash of light illuminated the front.

"Ahh! It burns" Inuyasha screeched

Kagura pressed her fingers against it more and suddenly a picture and voice was admitted from it

Wide-eyed Inuyasha bound toward Kagura.

"Whoa what is this magic talking box? Is there an ancient old demon in here?" Inuyasha questioned

"Kagura, Do you have an iphone?" Lettuce asked

"How would they even get a cell phone in the feudal era much less reception" Zakuro said in a puzzled manner

"Anyway... sorry about that. Yeah, I'm lost again. Can you track my location and e-mail me some exit directions. Great. Hope to see you soon." Kagura said as she hung up the phone

"The things from your world are very mysterious but they seem to be quite useful" Kikyo said


	66. Kish's Creativity

I am really sorry for totally ignoring updating this story. I have college applications and essays to write. I do have free time. I just spend it with my new addiction of going to concerts or watching anime. But I actually woke up early so I could get on the computer.

Nosuka chan- I seriously appreciate your reviews and being a loyal fan of my story. I checked my e-mail inbox and seeing eleven messages really surprised me. I am glad that my story is able to make you laugh too. I also think you probably have a life its just at around two am unless your like a partying college student you probably should be at home not doing much at that time. Also having free time to read is a really good thing. I know I spell definitely wrong. My computer should learn to correct that, but I don not think it will. Well sorry for the rant but that you for the tremendous support and please continue to enjoy my story.

"I feel as if I ask you this quite often but how long have we been in this stupid place. I literally think we have been in here for years" Ichigo sighed heavily

"Well since I am a total genius I have devised a way to calculate the exact amount of time we have been imprisoned here. I have done this by fashioning toe nail clippers out of hard spaghetti that we were given to eat. Well it was not always hard but I let it sit there till it got nice and old. So then I look to see how many rings are on my nail after I cut it and I add that together and multiply by four. I have come to the conclusion that it has been six years in the feudal time space, in or world well I have no idea" Kish grinned proudly

Ichigo stared wide eyed and with a puzzled expression in Kishs direction.

"What are you even talking about? You are not a freaking tree! That is totally gross. I mean thank God you trim your nails but still that is weird. How did you even come up with that plan? We really have been in here too long. I think you may be going a little crazy. And the number four where did that come from?" Ichigo said in a fast and long winded breath

"Well, like I said I am of high intelligence. I just happen to like the number four since there are four letters in my name" Kish stated

"I think you are just being narcissistic like, Tamaki. Actually he has strange failed plans like you. Maybe you guys could be besties. I mean could have been more logical and like watch the sun or count how many times Kanna comes into this room or something better that what you have been doing. When I saw you looking at your toenails, all mesmerized, I though you were just extremely bored." said Ichigo as she shot Kish and angry look, clearly annoyed by his antics

"Geez Ichigo, why don't you appreciate my creativity? Did you drink some sour milk? Cuz you are being one bad kitty today. And why would I want to be friends with some guy who still carries around a teddy bear?" Kish sneered back at Ichigo

"So Azunyan what do you wanna do today?" Kish said playfully. Clearly having gotten over Ichigo's rage

"What I do everyday. Stare out the window and wish I could eat one of those birds that passes by every so often. Oh how scrumptious they look. Hey wait, Azunyan? That is a new one" Ichigo said switching from daydreaming to quizzical

"Oh right my ex-girlfriend. She is so way more adorable than you with her little ears, ability to play a musical instrument and she is even an older woman" Kish said excitedly

"Uh really why are we talking about some ex-lover of yours, that you clearly are not over, and insulting me?" Ichigo said angrily

"Just want to make you jealous. It totally worked too my little kitten" Kish grinned, pleased with himself

Ichigo just sat there embarrassed and scowling.

"Aww how cute, a lovers quarrel" Naruka snickered from his room

"So did you ever get those directions?" Kagome asked Kagura

"Uh oh what? Sorry had to update my twitter status: Lost in woods with a bunch of morons. Oh look new update Justin Bieber spoonswaggin with Selena" Kagura said excitedly

"Hey! We are not stupid!" Inuyasha screeched

"And you care about twitter updates in this situation why again?" Mint questioned

"Well I am still waiting for that e-mail with the directions. So I need to kill time somehow right? What better way than with the internet!" Kagura responded


	67. Chizu

Finally I had time to write another chapter! I had a pretty epic senior year. I will definitely finish somehow before I start college in late September. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Nosuka chan: I hope you are feeling better because my last update was quite awhile ago. Thanks for thinking I have a wild imagination. I'm really glad that I could make you laugh.

"Pokemon, it's you and me. I know it's my destiny Pokemon" sang a faint sound from Kagura's direction

"Hey, does anyone else hear that?" Inuyasha asked as he scampered around with his ears perked up

Kagura whipped out her iphone.

"Hello? No it's not Kagura. It's Goku can't you see my gravity defying golden hair?" Kagura said sarcastically

"There is no need to be rude to me, Kagura. You do realize that I am unable to see your current physical appearance, right? We are not facetiming and I am refraining from viewing the hidden cameras since they are in another area of the castle" Kanna said blankly into the phone

"Sorry, Kanna. It's just spending too much time with these buffoons has made me a bit bad-tempered." Kagura said with a sigh

"I just called to let you know that I e-mailed you the directions to the castle from your current location. Just follow those and you should get there in thirty minutes or less or you'll get your pizza free. Wait, that is my other part-time job. But still you shall be able to arrive in thirty minutes. However, no pizza for you." Kanna said in a calm voice

"So I opened the attachment in you e-mail and I was wondering why exactly is this so called map is drawn in crayon? There's a small red x and a green scribble. There's a long straight red line that leads to a larger red x. Do you really expect me to find the castle based off of your childish drawing!" Kagura screeched angrily over the phone

"Fine I'll try to draw a more detailed map." Kanna said clearly annoyed

"No please don't! I have an idea go to maps on you iphone then find you location." Kagura said assured of her new plan

"Alright, it says that I'm at Naraku's Evil Castle: Location subject to change." Kanna said

"Well that was a fail." Kagura sighed

"Check your e-mails again." Kanna stated

"This would be a really good map if I had a car and there were actually freeways here." Kagura said annoyed yet again

"It was worth a try. I think I got it right this time." Kanna said reassuringly

"Finally! I can follow this map. It's virtual." Kagura said happily


	68. Kagura the Storyteller

I've really enjoyed my summer I still have about two weeks left and I have been doing many exciting things such as background acting and watching anime which have kept me very busy.

Sesshydemonchick: I'm so glad that you are enjoying my story and think that it's funny.

"I apologize for Kanna and her little understanding of technology that has held us up from reaching Naraku's castle" Kagura said with a slight tone of impatience and boredom in her voice.

"Does that mean we can finally leave?" Lettuce asked eager to somehow defeat Naraku so that she can return back to her normal life playing MMORPG on her computer.

"Well according to my virtual map Naraku's castle is right there" Kagura said pointing diagonally toward the blue shingles that was no more than ten feet away from her line of vision.

Kagura turns around to see the group staring at her wide eyed and with their mouths open just as big.

"Are you kidding me!" Mint screeched in anger as she clenched her fists tightly.

"You really didn't see the giant freaking looming castle right in front of you? The map was really not necessary" Inuyasha said wanting to shake some sense into Kagura.

"Hey, I could say the same thing for you Inuyasha. Why were you unable to see the huge castle? If any of you even had the inkling that the big blue castle was Naraku's you could've told me. Maybe I just didn't notice through my new limited edition sharingan contact. Yea that's right I said contact. Brace yourself for an epic back story. One day I decided I'd be a good subordinate for once and bring Naraku a shikon shard. So I slide open the paper screen door and he gets mad at me for interrupting his trying to get a Pottermore account. He's wearing this bedazzled black robe and he swiftly brushes his arm up to shoo me away. In the process scratching my right eye and causing me to go blind. Now that I think about it, maybe putting the contact over the good eye might've been a better idea" Kagura said in as fast as she could with several hand motions included

"I'll apologize on behalf of Inuyasha. I'm sorry you had to go through that" Kagome said shooting Inuyasha a nasty glance.

"I accept your apology. Let's go to Naraku's castle. This time no more interruptions" Kagura said as she lead them through the short stretch of forest and stopped at a sandstorm colored dirt road. "Well that's his castle. Now you're on your own. I don't really wanna be here when Naraku goes all super saiyan on you. I'll be trying to get a byakugan contact. If you actually beat him let me know. I'll finally be free! Best of luck" and with that Kagura hoped on her magic carpet sized feather and flew off in the opposite direction of the castle.


	69. Arrival

I made it through my 1st quarter at UCLA. I've been super busy with school. I was originally going to write this chapter two weeks ago on my 1st day of Christmas break but then I had to go to work, audition, and do a ton of red carpet promo stuff.

Bur Bur: I know my chapters are short. I do this for two reasons. I am an extremely busy person and can dedicate a small amount of time to write a new chapter ever few months. The 2nd reason is that when I read books I preferred to read shorter chapters.

Mukila: I have Quizilla too but I do not go on anymore. If you want to send me a message tweeting me Queenie4ever is the best way to reach me.

"Finally. Naraku's castle. I feel like it took us years to get this far" Inuyasha sighed with relief.

"You do realize that we have to defeat Naraku first?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gives Kagome a black stare.

"You do realize that we have to defeat Naraku right Inuyasha?" Kagome said sternly.

"Well, my plan was to totally ignore that Naraku is in there somewhere. He's totally outnumbered. We can just run around screaming and pillaging his castle. Oh and if we fins Kish and Ichigo along the way, that's cool too" Inuyasha said with a confident smile.

"We're not Vikings. We didn't come here to pillage and loot Naraku of his riches. We just need to find our friends and get the heck out of here" Sango explained.

"Does anyone have a real plan?" Shippo asked.

"I do" Sesshomaru replied.

"How long have you been standing there?" Mint asked

"We came in about the time when my foolish little brother though that he actually came up of a plan worthy of defeating Naraku" Shesshomaru snickered.

"Didya miss me?" Pudding asked as she bounced up and down in a circle and trying to tag Rin.

"Actually I'm surprised they kept quite during that conversation. On a normal day they're hyper and yelling at each other" Taki said surprised and clearly exhausted from babysitting them.

"Let's hear that plan then oh great Fluffy-sama" Lettuce said with the glazed look of a starstruck fangirl in her eyes.

"Let's not call me that" Sesshomaru replied shooting Lettuce a very angry look.

"Do not anger my lord or you will have to answer to me" Jaken replied in his best attempt at reprimanding voice.

"You wanna fight about, chibi?" Lettuce said approaching Jaken in a fighting pose and shooting bubbles from her hands.

"Gaah! Demons pride themselves in their stench and dirtiness. You've ruined all my hard work!" Jaken shrieked and began to roll and flail around on the dirt path.

"I don't really know what's going on anymore. I think we should cease the internal quarreling and return to the task at hand" Sango said calmly.

"Anyway, my plan is that we enter the castle in a giant ameba like clump. If we all hold on to each other's hands then we will ensure that we outnumber Naraku" Sesshomaru explained

"Good enough for me. Let's go!" Koga said enthusiastically.

Everyone grasped hands creating a huge clump of people. They moved through the entrance and began to walk through the open corridors of the middle of the castle.


	70. Slip 'n Slide

"Hey Inuyasha watch where you put your hand. You smelly mutt!" Koga griped

"What do you mean watch where I put my hand? My hand is in your hand. That's where it's suppose to be for Sesshomaru's plan to work" Inuyasha replied matter-of-factly

"Fine. But I still am very creeped out by it. Can't I at least hold hands with Zakuro." Koga pleaded

"Nope. I'm good over here next to Mint and Lettuce. You know yay girl power." Zakuro replied

"Okay guys, I really don't think us standing in this corridor arguing is really getting us anywhere. We could get ambushed at any second" Mint said

"Let's go then!" Inuyasha yelled as he began to run forward. His companions struggled to keep up with him as they were accidentally thrust against walls.

Suddenly Inuyasha's foot got caught in a bucket and he tumbled backwards dragging everyone with him. There were in a pile and had knocking over a Bonzai tree. Mint and Shippo landed in the koi pond. A koi flopped on Mint's head laboring to get back into the water.

"Gross get it off me!" Mint screeched

Without warning, the sky grew dark and gray clouds rolled in. A flash on lighting appeared in the sky directed Inuyasha and friends.

"I didn't mean electrocute it off of me!" Mint yelled with more panic in her voice

"Run!" Miroku yelled

"Everyone head back to the corridors" Lettuce hurriedly said

The lighting stuck the tree stump. As quickly as it as come the sky returned to its normal blue. An orange oval looking creature and a tall human popped out of the skinny tree stump.

"I didn't know hamster demon's existed" Inuyasha said puzzled

"I'm no hamster! I'm the Lorax. I speak for the tree's." he replied

"I'm the Once-ler. I hope you didn't chop down this tree because then the Lorax will harass you." he said drawing on personal experience

"We more of tripped and it broke our fall." Kagome replied

"That seems like a more terrible fate. To be squished to death by a bunch of people than chopped down. But since it was an accident, we will be on our way. Just don't ruin anymore trees!" The Lorax said as they began to float away

"Well that was bizarre." Taki said

"Re-ameba!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed Kagome's and Koga's hands and began running. Everyone scrambled to regroup up.

"Not another bucket!" Inuyasha yelped as he tripped once again this time crashing and ripping apart a rice paper wall.


	71. Reunion

I haven't written a new chapter in awhile but since I got a review I began to think of some new material. I hope that everyone is enjoying their summer.

Spirit-of-the-fox10: I'm so glad that you are enjoying my story and that I am able to entertain you.

Two minutes earlier

"Does it seem louder than usual outside?" Kish asked Ichigo

"Omg someone must be here to rescue us! It must be my friends. Finally I can go home and get as far away from you as possible!" Ichigo rejoiced

"Aww my little kitten you know you love me" Kish wined

"Hey! It's Ichigo I'm in here!" Ichigo yelled

A giant shadow came speeding towards the rice paper screened window.

"That looks more like an obscure looking demon come to attack us than any of your friends" Kish squeaked

The wall ripped in half and Inuyasha and the gang screamed as they crashed into Ichigo and Kish

"Can't breathe." Ichigo gasped as she was smashed into Kish's armpit

"I'm okay with this" Kish said with a smirk

"Ichigo! Finally we've found you" Taki yelled excitedly as she pulled her friend away from Kish and gave her a big hug

"Can someone please get us out of these chains so we can get home. Imagine the amount of homework we all have to make up." Ichigo begged

"I'll get you out of those shackles." Inuyasha said exuberantly as he began to chew on the metal chains.

"Ouch! That didn't work. Let me try something else." Inuyasha said as he began slashing at the chains with his fingernails

"Awoo! I broke a nail." Inuasha howled. "After I just painted them with little dog ears too."

"Who taught you to open a lock?" Shippo questioned

"Youtube. It's where I learn everything." Inuyasha said proud of his answer

"Hey! I thought I told you to stay out of my room. Stop using my computer and my nail polish. No dogs allowed!" Kagome warned

"But I wanna be in trend." Inuyasha said pouting

"I really think we should get a key to open the chains." Zakuro said

"Looking for this?" Naraku cooling said as he twirled the key from his right pointer finger

"This ends here!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged at Naraku with his sword


End file.
